Diary of Mei Xiang
by Shadowdapple of Thunderclan
Summary: A young white tiger by the name of Mei Xiang is abandoned by her family. She decides to travel a dangerous journey where she meets lifetime friends as she makes her way to the Jade Palace. Will she find what she was looking for? Could Mei Xiang learn to love again? Rated T for safety. Contains blood.
1. Day 1 Fringes of Stone City

Hello! This is my first fanfiction so any suggest full comments would be nice so that I can improve my writing. Also if you see any grammar errors let me know. I proofread 3 times before updating, but sometimes I miss some.

* * *

Dear Diary,

My first night alone is terrible. I knew that my parents never really wanted me except for me to get money. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense that they would leave me here. I guess I really blew it this time. Today is my birthday and it ended in a disaster. Earlier today, we were just sitting in the living room. Mom and dad gave me a piece of bread for my birthday and my brother, Longwei gave me a blue hair ribbon. Of course I said 'Thank you.' That wasn't the reason why they dumped me in an alley, with only what I have on, in the middle of November. My younger brother was being stupid. I was in my bedroom doing some homework. He came in and decided to light the actual paper lantern on fire and lay it on the ground.

A fire started. I grabbed him and threw him out the window. Yelling 'Fire!', I grabbed a picture of my twin and I and leaped out the window after him. My dad was livid. He got the fire out of course. Afterwards though, he stormed up to me and took out his wrath on me. I was smacked to the ground. Holding my stinging cheek, I looked up at him. "What the crap happened?" My brother looked at his feet. Mom grabbed him in a hug and refused to look at me. "Well?" he snarled. Naturally I was the one to blame, because I was older and should have known better and that my brother is perfect. Yeah right, my 10th birthday is the worst one so far in my entire life. Dad literally whipped me, then hit me with his bamboo staff . That wasn't it though. He grabbed me and started to begin the usual beating that I have become accustomed too. I ducked my head and the only time I ever looked up was when he raked his claws across my face. That was new.

"Get over here, you worthless piece of crap" my mother snarled. My dad grabbed me by the neck and jerked me to walk with him. The rest of my family fell in beside him. At the edge of Stone City, they kicked me into an alley. "Just so you don't get any ideas." my dad sneered. Quickly, a foot connected with the side of my face. They left rather hurriedly after that. Bruised and bloody, I dragged myself behind a restaurant. Gazing down at my torn clothes and fur, hot tears poured relentlessly down. In a nearby puddle, my reflection sorrowfully gazed back at me. I gazed at the girl. She was a white tiger, rare and beautiful. All I could see was the mistake I was.

Once my heart wrenching sobs stopped, I crawled into a nearby radish box. That is where I am right now. I always keep you inside of my tunic and now a picture of me and my twin, Ming Hua, rests beside you. I don't know what to do. Or where to go. Maybe sleep will help me think clearly.


	2. Day 2 On the road

Dear diary,

I've heard of the Valley of Peace. Of how nice all the people are. I want to make it to the Jade Palace. I want to learn more kung Fu. Master Fang has taught me some in secret before my parents threw me out. Maybe Master Tigress will teach me. I dimly remember promising my sister that I would one day go to the valley before she died. I guess now I can make it up to her. I miss her so much right now. We've been through a lot. It's so different being here without my other half next to me. I'm not going to write unless it's important for the next few weeks. I wish to put as much distance as I can between myself and _them._

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I want to make this as much like a diary as possible. If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know.


	3. Day 15 Under my wing

Dear Diary,

I've made two new friends today. They are orphans themselves, a fox and a red panda! I was just watching the woods for a while on my flat rock. I decided that it would be better to camp there, in a place where no one would be able to find me. Well, they sure did. " Excuse me?" A soft tap on my shoulder brought me to look up from my thoughts. A young fuzzy face with big blue eyes looked up at me. I climbed off my flat rock and crouched in front of him. "Whatcha doing here, kid?" He glanced protectively at a clump of grass. Returning his gaze back on me, he complimented me. "I've heard stories about you." I quirked up an eyebrow. "You've fought people almost halfway across China just by doing kung Fu!" He grew quiet for a few moments, then he continued. "I wanted to see if you would be willing to travel with me and my friend and teach us kung Fu?" I smiled softly. The last time any one actually wanted my help was the Emperor's daughter and that was just for me to be her maid. "Who's you little friend?" He made a waving motion and I looked in the direction he was looking. A small little girl of about 7 years walked out of the shadows. Her garments hung loosely and her ice blue eyes held hope and something more.

She walled over and shyly gazed at me. I looked at the fox and the young red panda. I was only 10 myself so I'm not really that much older than them. Gently, I stroked her head and gave her a reassuring smile. " I have a better idea," I commented they looked confusedly up at me. "I'm going to the Valley of Peace. I made a promise to someone and I keep promises. I wish to train under Master Tigress and find myself a new family once I get there. So I'll let you travel with me and teach you, if you want to that is? The panda looked excited. "Could you be my mommy and help me find a new home too?" Fox boy chuckled and answered "You might want to see if she'll teach us survival skills first." He glanced over at me for my answer.

"I'll help you two the best I can. I've only been on the streets for about two weeks myself now, but I've been used to being alone and having to fend for myself." They both nodded. My check of the Sun's movement caused me to start giving out orders. "Fox boy, I want you to scout somewhere close by for a place to spend the night." He nodded and replied "Right on it, Mei Xiang. My name is Bingwen and that's Naomi." I nodded in acknowledgement. Naomi pulled my sleeve and asked if she could watch for strangers. I smiled to myself and dipped my head in approval. She stood on my flat rock, while I fished. Just as the sun was creeping behind the tress, Bingwen came back. 'I've found a cozy hollow protected by brambles;" he paused to catch his breath. " I made us some beds out of ferns and a fire." I shot Bingwen an approving glance. "Naomi, Lets go to camp." I called. The child hopped down and raced to catch up. Bingwen smirked slightly and I glanced to find Naomi copying my movement. I smiled on the inside at the sweet little girl. Something about her makes my cold stone heart melt just a bit.

At camp, Bingwen proved himself, a fairly decent cook. The fish was so tender and moist. Naomi and I claimed our sleeping spots while he cooked our dinner though. "So what's your story?" I asked softly. Bingwen looked up and Naomi laid her head in my lap. "Well, We were neighbors, Naomi and I. My folks caught a strange, terrible sickness and died. So I lived with her family. They took me in as if I was one of their own. We were on vacation when the attack happened." I laid my paw on his for a few heartbeats. "No one except me and Naomi survived. Her father's last words to me were, 'Go my son and take care of your sister.' So we ran from the place and hid and tried to journey across China to find someone who would be willing to help us. That's when we started hearing stories of you. A young white tiger by the name of Mei Xiang who fights foes with Kung Fu. And now here we are." Wow. "I'm sorry about your family." I told them what happened with mine and all that fun stuff.

During dinner, I noticed just how skinny they were. Tenderly, I pushed the rest over. Smiling gratefully, my new friends gobbled the rest down. We all went to the shelter to bed down. Bingwen was fast asleep when I entered. I sat down by Naomi to help her fall asleep. Eventually, I scooped her up into my lap and held her. Rocking slightly, I hummed a melody Master Fang played when I was a young cub. That melody always helped me feel at peace and I wanted to share something with the young girl whom I now call my own. Naomi fell asleep nestled into my neck. I gently laid her down and covered her up with some ferns. I doused out the fire and smothered the smoke. "I'll be your mommy until I find you a home." I promised her gently.

Right now, I'm writing by the light of the moon. Naomi and Bingwen are peacefully sleeping. I figured that I'll travel without writing, unless it's for an update of where I am. I plan on traveling for a little while longer then I shall stay in one spot and raise Naomi. Also, I did make a promise to train my new friends in the art of kung Fu. It feels different to actually feel love for someone. I thought that I could never love again after Ming Hua, but maybe I was wrong. I need to turn in for the night


	4. 30th Day Valley of the Moon

Dear Diary,

We still are traveling. In just the two weeks of training, I have been able to teach Bingwen and Naomi most of the basics. They are getting them down well too. However, I'm not sure Tiger Style is meant for Naomi. She is so little. Anyway the Valley of the Moon is a quaint little place. They are having a huge week long Winter Festival. My comrades and I haven't ate this good in a while. I know that it's bad to steal, but I want to make sure we have enough on the road.

It has started snowing. You would have thought that Naomi has never seen snow before. She was so excited and just squealed with happiness while we were playing in it. A panther couple asked me where mine and my friends' parents were. I told them simply that mine disowned me for not being their definition of perfect and their parents are dead. They looked so sad and offered to take us in for the night. I accepted their offer. They had a newborn girl by the name of Dongmei. The couple wanted to help us find an orphanage, but I told a lie saying that I had family in the Valley of Peace further south and she offered to take me and my friends in.

They seemed happy to know that we had at least someone who wanted us. They gave us some winter clothes and money for our journey. They asked Naomi how long we planned on staying. She shared a long look with me and Bingwen before responding. "We plan on staying for the Winter Festival." They were satisfied with that answer.

There are times when I am afraid of being caught stealing food or clothing. Some people actually see me eyeing some of their things and when they see little Naomi and how her clothes are almost nothing but rags now, they just seem to cry a little and offer to clothe us with some warm clothing for the cold months. They are very nice. Bingwen just came in my corner and said that people are beginning to get suspicious. Time to get back on the road. I just hope we've packed enough for a little while.


	5. 36th Day Happy Birthday Bingwen

Dear Diary,

Today is a special day for our little family. Today is Bingwen's birthday. He is now 10. While passing through Shanghai, we found out the date. It is currently December 23. I think he liked our gifts. He just seemed so happy when we gave them to him. I gave him a coat and a few action figures. The action figures were carved out of wood. I paid 20 yuan to a greasy pig just so he would carve and paint three figurines. They were of Bingwen, Naomi, and me. He is playing with them when he thinks I'm not looking. I don't even want to know what scenarios he is putting us through. I don't mean that in a romantic way, he is just a good friend. I stole the coat though. Naomi didn't have to buy her gift nor steal it. A kind old goat lady gave it to her. The old lady was feeling lonely since her husband recently passed away. When Naomi told her that she was trying to find her brother a birthday present, the goat gave Naomi one of her husband's good hats. It meant so much to her. The sweet lady told Naomi that her husband would have wanted one of their own children to have it, but they have never replied back to her letters. So she felt that her husband would want her to give it to someone else who would need it more or would find sentimental value in it. Naomi thanked her with tears and gave her a big hug. I'm so proud of my daughter. She has one of the biggest hearts around. Right now Bingwen is wearing the hat and playing with the action figures. I put Naomi on guard duty so I could fix us some lunch. After we finish eating and resting, we are going back on the road. Happy birthday Bingwen, my brother in arms, my friend.


	6. 73rd day Happy Birthday my little Naomi

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I'm amazed at how many people have viewed this story so far! Feel free to leave me comments and questions! Here is the next chapter. I won't be able to update this story quite as much since the school year has started. I'll update when I can though ;)

* * *

Dear Diary,

Another special day. Today is my daughter's birthday. It is February 3rd and the snow is still falling. The temperature has warmed up some though. I can smell the thaw on the breeze. It won't last long though. Naomi is now an eight year old. She grew one inch. She is a daughter to me. I have warmed up to Bingwen and Naomi so much these past several months. Now back on track.

She woke up before Bingwen and I did. She has started calling Bingwen, "babba" at times. I know that she still sees him as her brother, but I find it cute that he is becoming her father figure after her own dear dad's death. Anyway, she woke me up first by gently shaking me awake. "Mama! Wake up!" I rolled over sleepily towards her and smiled gently. "Good morning, Nami" She smiled and proceeded to wake up Bingwen.

I cooked us some fried onions and rice for breakfast. During the meal, I gave her my present. "Happy Birthday my daughter." I handed her a small wrapped action figure. A while back we passed by an old burnt down panda village. There was an action figure dropped there. I figured its owner must have lost it. Now it is Naomi's. Her eyes sparkled when she saw that it was a Tigress action figure. Thank you, Mama! It is so beautiful! I will hold it everyday and take extra good care of it." I just smiled and my eyes gleamed with joy at how happy she was.

Bingwen made her dinner. It was her favorite. It was rice and dumplings. I have never seen that girl's face so happy except the time when I first called her daughter. Right now she is snuggled in bed while I write. Bingwen is standing guard. I'll relieve him of his duty after moon high. I just glanced over to check on Naomi and she is still holding that Tigress doll tightly. There was even a few grains of rice and dumplings on her face. Softly, so I wouldn't awake her, I licked my paw and rubbed her face clean. She smiled in her sleep. I purred softly towards her. I need to put you away for now so I can get some well needed shut eye before my shift.


	7. 120th Day Tai Lung and Bingwen hurt

Thank you to all who have been reading this! It really keeps me motivated and a special thanks to **tigerlover101** for being the first to add my story as a favorite and to **CuriousLittleRaven** on being the first to follow my story! I have 147 views already! I'm so happy right now!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, we were caught off guard. A band of crocodile bandits attacked. I took most of the heat during the battle. Bingwen and Naomi fought too, but they're still training. We held them off, but Bingwen was badly scratched. I got the bleeding to stop and put some salve on it and covered it with a bandage. He should be ok as long as he doesn't do any thing stupid and goes easy on the training for a few days.

He is insisting traveling though. I suggested on us resting for a while until he is healed but he wanted to get to a town where there will be supplies. I like him when he is being smart. That sounded pretty mushy didn't it. He is more of a brother to me than anything. I guess I did sort of start to developed a small, teeny, tiny crush on him. Anyway, we found out that the bandits were heading in the same direction we were. The Valley of Peace. So I ripped a page out of you, my silent companion, and wrote an anonymous letter to the Jade Palace about the bandits heading their way. I signed it as Tiggy. That was Master Fang's nickname for me.

I gave the letter to a goose form the palace. He was returning from Chor Gom prison. That is where Tai lung is. I remember being a small cub when he was thrown in jail We ran into him too. Anyway, the goose said that he would deliver my letter. I gave him 50 yuan for his troubles. I hope that the Dragon Warrior will defeat him. We ran into the snow leopard a month back. We were in he mountains not too far form the prison. He didn't hurt us, Thank the Lord, but he did say be careful. He said it warmly, but I didn't miss the veiled threat hidden under that tone of his or in his yellow eyes. I can sense that his heart is black as the night. I told Naomi to stick to me or Bingwen the whole time during the encounter. I don't trust one hair on that cat's pelt. We should be going. I want to get to Changchun by tomorrow. I think my heart is beginning to thaw. I owe that to my sweet, Naomi and my faithful companion, Bingwen.


	8. 1 year Novemer 18 My birthday

Hi, guys! Feel free to review and leave comments and suggestions.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Who would've thought that I managed to survive without having a family for a whole year. Yeah right, They weren't really my family. My real family is Bingwen and Naomi. That is my motivation to keep moving forward each day. I've come far from the little girl I was. Naomi made me a little pillow which she had a kind pig make. It has a picture of all three of us. I have calculated how far we are from the Valley of Peace. We are about 10,000 miles from the Jade Palace. Bingwen bought a new tunic for me. He traded 20 fish for it. Right now I have the pillow next to me and the new tunic on. This is one of the best birthdays ever. I'm now 11. I must go now. We need to go a little further before sundown. But, I have one more thing to tell you that makes my day even better. Tai Lung was vanquished!


	9. 2 years 3 months Lord Shen

Dear Diary,

I no longer write days, but years on my entries. There is a new evil rising in China. This evil is none other than Lord Shen. This crazy peacock has wolves going through China stealing metal to make cannons! They haven't caught up to us yet. For that I am grateful because we have some pots and pans and a few spoons that are used for cooking. I am curious though. The Dragon Warrior was able to defeat Tai Lung using the Wuxi Finger Hold.  
Can he and he Furious Five defeat Shen? F.Y.I., the Dragon Warrior is a panda named Po. He'll definitely need his wits about him to defeat Shen. Especially since Shen killed almost entire race of Pandas! I guess I need to tell you where we are in this country right now. We are a couple days journey from Xing Jang. Naomi is 9 nd is actually able to pin me down in our training spars every now and then. Bingwen and I are both 12. We have actually become popular during our travels. I was already popular from the beginning of my journey, but once Naomi and Bingwen proved that they too are formidable fighters, well, I'll just say that bandits and criminals better watch out.


	10. 5 years 6 months Broken Arrow City

Dear Diary,

Lord Shen was defeated, Thank goodness. Now an even bigger evil has risen. This evil likes to steal Masters' chi. He got his butt beat by Master Oogway 500 years ago, but wants revenge and so on and so forth. It is so bad that we haven't really traveled far once he came from the Spirit Realm and we haven't celebrated any birthdays. We have been outside Broken Arrow City for 3 years now. Naomi and Bingwen have completed what training I was able to give them. Naomi is now a guard and if we ever have a young orphan among us again, then she'll be like a mother helper.

Bingwen and I were talking about how our group works and how it was pretty funny. I am the leader and the mother. He is a guard and my second in command. Naomi is my child and now that she is old enough has gained rank of guard and mother helper since she is the only other female. So I have began training her in medicine and cooking. I've also started teaching her how to clean, take care of children (which is hard to do when there are no little children around), and other things that I learned as the Emperor's maid. Bingwen and I are now 15, while Naomi is 13.

I got a map in town this morning. Just four more months until we reach our destination. I feel so accomplished. We have come so far and actually survived a whole lot. Ming Hua is getting her promise alright. I am definitely going to make sure of that. The sun is just above the trees now. Diary, you need to be closed and stilled for a while. My companions and I are heading back to camp after we buy us some dinner. We set out tomorrow as soon as Dawn, brushes her pink fingertips across the milky sky.


	11. 5 years 9 months August 15thGonmen City

You guys, I thank you so much for reading my story. I have one thing to ask of you though. Review, please! I want to hear your suggestions and comments. It will help me so much if I ever have writing block. So please, REVIEW!

* * *

Dear Diary,

We are almost there. Just another month's journey and we will make it. My little group gained 5 more people, my dear little book. It was during a fight when it happened. We were at the front gated when a young bunny and panda shot behind us. "Help! Someone Please!" cried the panicky twosome. I sent Bingwen to find out what was going on. "Right on it, Mei Mei." With that, he dashed off towards the direction the two children came from. Turning around , I crouched down by the shivering bunny rabbit. Naomi pulled the panda cub towards her small frame and murmured soothingly. " Calm down, Honey."I consoled gently. The young animal calmed down enough to tell me what happed. "Now what's wrong?"

"Our orphanage burned down. Cobra grabbed Xiao Dan, Owlet, Mao Xiang, and me. He ordered us to never look back. I did,though. It was horrible. Our orphan mother was on fire and she was burning alive. Xiao Dan grabbed me by the arm and pulled harder away from the haunting scene before me. We ran away from the burning building and out of town. He took care of us and became our leader. It was his decision to find his aunt. His aunt lives in the Valley of Peace. He won't tell us who his aunt is though. We traveled here for two days and were planning on leaving to reach Hangzhou today. We are being attack be a gang of gorilla bandits" Her eyes grew big with fear and the panda cub let out a shrill wail of terror and hid her face in Naomi's neck. "Cobra sent me and Mao Xiang to find help. He, Owlet, and Xiao Dan are fighting all by themselves. We were taught some Kung Fu by an old master for self defense at the orphanage. I recognized you from the stories our orphan mother told us. You are legendary. Just like the Dragon warrior. So I came to you for help." I pressed my side comfortingly against the trembling girl. She sought the warmth of my fur and burrowed into it and started to cry. " And tell me your names, dear" She looked back up and sniffled. Her eyes teared up and floods of tears tracked down her cheeks. " My name is Chun Hua and Mao Xiang is over there" She gestured over at the panda cub. At the same moment, Bingwen can trotting back. "Ten gorillas at the front gate. A young owl, mountain lion, and cobra are badly out numbered." Barking an order "Stay there and protect those two" to Naomi, I charged after Bingwen.

Slinking along the sides of the town's wall, I found a good place to hide. On the way there, my mind thought up several plans on defeating the band of bandits. "What's the plan, Mei Xiang?" I motioned with my tail for Bingwen to surprise 4 of the gorillas and take out one of them. " Don't kill unless necessary." I whispered. He nodded his head and touched my cheek lightly with his tail tip as a sign for me to be careful and slunk off in the direction I gestured to earlier.

Focusing my eyes on the back of one gorilla brute, I took a deep breath and sprang. "Hiya! Doing a Thunder Wind Hammer and a Spears Of Fire, I managed to knock 5 unsuspecting gorillas down. They did get back up though. I snarled under my breath, "Want some more don't you?" Landing next to the cobra, I helped him and his buddy, the owl, defeat the rest. During the fight, I glanced out the side of my eye and saw Bingwen and the lion doing some great team work. When one would strike the other would watch their back and vice versa. I felt a flow of pride at my former student. The snake flicked me friendly with his tail, before striking one enemy. The fight was soon over. "Thank you for helping us." the cobra gratefully said. Naomi came sprinting up with Mao Xiang and Chun Hua following close behind. The owl and lion rushed over caressed them both, all the while murmuring reassuringly. After seeing that Chun Hua and Mao Xiang were with their friends, she joined Bingwen and I.

"I'm guessing Chun Hua already told you who were are and all?" He hissed. "In her defense she was scared stiff and she wanted me to help so I did. Chun Hua sheepishly smiled at Cobra. My voice brought his focus back on me. "I am Mei Xiang and this here is Bingwen and Naomi." I brushed them over the head with my tail in turn. "We are heading to the Valley of Peace too and so we want to see if you wouldn't mind having three more travel with you." Chun Hua started nodding enthusiastically and Mao Xiang basically ran over and threw her self in my arms. I chuckled amusedly along with my friends. Owlet and Xiao Dan murmured quickly in Cobra's ear. He seemed to approve of what ever they were saying. I kept my ears twitched away from them. I knew that I could have easily picked up on what they were saying, but I want to start this relationship off on trust.

"Ok, you can come with us, if you be our leader." That shocked me for a few moments. Me be their leader? I know I was my little group's leader, but that was only because I was their master first. Naomi and Bingwen came over to talk it over. Nami commented, "You are a great leader, mom and the younger two need some to be their mom. The owl is more of a big sister to them from what I've gathered by just watching them. I turned my penetrating light, turquoise blue gaze on Bingwen He just calmly shrugged and stated simply, "People look up to you." So turning back to the reptile, I accepted his offer. "Ok, cool. My name is Cobra." he hissed and then he slithered over to his comrades and gave me their names too. The mountain lion who had golden brown fur and bright amber eyes is Xiao Dan. The owl who has soft blue-gray feathers and golden eyes is Owlet. The cute little panda cub is Mao Xiang and the little caramel colored bunny is named Chun Hua. The cobra's name (I inwardly chuckled because his name is what his species is.) is Cobra. Cobra's design of scales kind of hypnotizes me. It is like a diamond pattern that twists and turns in shades of dark amber and light amber. So that is how I became the leader of not two people, but 7.


	12. August 16th Cobra's Aunt

As Always, Review! Enjoy this chapter too! I wanted to put a little bit of softness on Mei Xiang so that you guys can really see how much she really changed from not really showing her feelings to more openly showing them.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I found some time to write this. We are staying here for a few days until Cobra, Owlet, and Xiao Dan heal from the fight. You'll never guess who Cobra's aunt is. It's Master Viper! I was so shocked to find out when he told me. We were making camp when I was helping him make the fire. "Mei Xiang, I haven't told anyone who my aunt is yet. But I figured, I could trust you to not treat me any differently." I looked over at him. He looked down and made a spark against the dry wood. "Who is your aunt?" I leaned over and blew on the tiny flicker of life, coaxing it into a full flame. "You know Master Viper?" I nodded as we gathered leaves to add to the fire. "Well," He chuckled "She's my aunt." I looked up startled. "No way. That is like so cool!" There was a new glimmer of respect in my eyes for this creature and he blushed slightly. "Don't tell anyone else, please?" I placed my paw on his back and gave him a pat. "Of course, I won't. I give you my promise."

We shared a smile. "So, does she know that you are coming?" I asked softly. We were at a quiet stream, resting before dinner. "Yes and no," he admitted. I looked up at him from my position on the ground. He flattened himself so that our faces were inches apart. "She sent me a letter after Kai was defeated. Aunt Viper learned about my parents' deaths. She invited me to go visit her. Of course, She doesn't know that my orphanage burned down, or that I'm bringing some friends along with me. " "Well I told a couple several years ago that I actually had family in the valley who was going to take us in so at least now it might not be a total lie." I whispered. "yeah," he whispered back.

We just laid like that for a while before I broke the silence again. "How is Viper your aunt? I mean, you are a cobra and she is a viper." He looked at me and grinned slyly. "You'll never believe that I'm half cobra half viper." I dropped my jaw in mock disbelief. He whacked me on the face playful with his tail. " Aunt Viper is my mom's sister and my dad was a cobra. They knew that they could have kids, but they didn't know that because of my markings, I would be in danger from all sorts of people." I pressed my head affectionately against his and said, "If anyone tries to hurt you because of your markings while I'm around. I will totally kick their sorry butt all the way back to their mommies." He threw his head back and started to roar with laughter. I joined in and frankly, I couldn't help myself. It felt so good to just hangout and laugh with someone who is close to your age. I know that Cobra is almost 13. Owlet and Bingwen came walking over while we were laughing our butts off. "If we didn't know any better, then we would've said that you two are a couple." Bingwen said grinning mischievously.

Owlet rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. Dinner is ready though and a certain panda is wanting her mama to tuck her in and sing her to sleep tonight." "We're coming" Cobra and I said in unison. Walking behind Owlet and Bingwen, I felt very happy. Happier than I have been in a long, long time. Cobra turned to me right before we joined the others and gave me a sweet grin. He mouthed, "We'll get Bingwen, later?" I nodded and grinned back. Agreed. At that moment I knew that Cobra and I would become great friends

Right now, I can't help but feel sorry for Cobra. I'm definitely happy for him, but also sad. I told him that he should write her a letter telling her that he is on his way to visit her. He agreed. So at least we know that she probably told the town folk to keep an eye out for her nephew. He confided this to me before we went to bed. He wants a new family and one for everyone else in our little family. I promised to help him the best I could. I'm going to write down the way my group works. I'm the leader, and Bingwen is my second in command. Cobra, Naomi, Xiao Dan, and Bingwen are the Guards. Naomi of course is also a mother helper. Chun Hua is learning Kung Fu and Bingwen is her master. Owlet is our cook and healer She decided that fighting for her is a last resort. So she comes with Naomi for lessons on healing and cooking. The children who is also my babies is Chun Hua and Mao Xiang. I'm their mommy just like I am Naomi's.


	13. August 25th My new baby

I have 359 views! I am so happy! I can barely contain myself from jumping up and down in my seat.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I've always loved watching a rainbow after a storm. The warm, musky smell of the earth after the rain ends. It is so relaxing. I can so totally practice inner peace this way. As I am writing this, I am looking at a puddle and watching a rainbow after a storm we just had. Here is something new. I am a mother. I know that I already was a mother of children going from 2 years old and on up.

This time, the universe is giving me a baby to raise. I love her as if I gave birth to her myself already. She is so sweet and cuddly. I'm guessing that she is a newborn. There was a small note tucked in her blanket and all it said was that her parents are unable to take care of her and they wish for the people who live here to take care of her. I don't think they knew that it was just a few teens and a small handful of children in this abandoned house. Anyway, it was storming bad outside the house earlier today. Since the weather was that severe, I sent everyone into the shelter. I was checking on the youngest of the group when Naomi came rushing in the room. "Mom, you need to see this." Curious, I followed her. At the entryway of the old building, a soaked bundled was on the ground. Pricking my ears, I heard tiny whimpers coming from the blankets. Leaning over, I slowly lifted the pile of blankets up. They contained a baby wolf pup.

Nuzzling her, to soothe the abandoned baby, I turned my face around to a questioning Naomi. "Mama, can we keep her?" I smiled and nodded my head. "Go get everyone. Tell them that we need to have a meeting." She dipped her head in acknowledgment and scampered off calling everyone's names. I shook my head and bounced the baby in my arms. Crooning deep in my chest, I joined the others in the living room. "Mei Xiang, what is it?" Bingwen asked. Cobra and several of the others echoed his question. "Naomi and I have found a baby outside. Naomi wants to keep her and so do I. But we can't make such a decision without y'all's agreement." They all crowded around to peer into the blanketed bundle. With a bunch of "Ooos and Awws," they agreed. We are three weeks away from the Valley of Peace. So I will take care of the pup as if she is my own. Her name will be Wolfess." They all sighed with love at her name. "We will be leaving tomorrow at first light so get some sleep."

Cuddling with Wolfess before I turn in for the night. She is so precious. When we get to the last step of this journey, I will need to get her some clothes and some new blankets. "I promise you, Wolfess, that I'll never let anyone hurt you." She cooed contently in response. Settling her against my heart, I started a comforting purr as I walked to my bed. Laying her in her bed, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and snuggled her in deep. Her bed is a box cushioned with ferns. This is my little baby, diary and I dare anyone to try and take her away from me.


	14. September 12th Valley of Peace

Dear Diary,

We finally made it. We are so happy. I am especially. Ming Hua, if you can see this, I hope you are happy. I have fulfilled half of my promise to you. I am so so sorry that I didn't do this sooner. I guess this was a part of destiny.

The younger kids in our family were whooping for joy when I told them where we were. "Hey children, gather around mama for a minute." Owlet has started calling me 'mama' too as well as Xiao Dan. He doesn't do it as much, but you can tell that I am his mother now. So they all gathered just outside the valley while Cobra and Bingwen stood a little ways off scouting a ways. "We are in the Valley of Peace now, my dears. When we get down there, I want all of you to stick by Xiao Dan and Naomi when you are playing. Before you rascals go off," Bingwen shared an amused glance with Cobra and me over their heads. "We need to set some rules." Chun Hua and Owlet groaned. Mao Xiang just smiled and grabbed my tail which was flicking softly around next to my feet. I smiled down at her and freed my tail from her strong grasp. "You must stick with Me, Bingwen, and Cobra at all times and be in our sight. Don't talk to any strangers unless one of us is with you. That is only for safety measures only. This place is very peaceful, but there have been attacks here before and I don't want to risk losing any of you. Bingwen? Cobra? Y'all want to add anything?" Cobra smirked and said "Eat when you are told and go to bed when you are told. Oh, Wait! You already do that." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Who would've known that about 6 years ago I would have smacked that look off of his face. "Well, Just do as you are told and be careful and you should be fine." Was all Bingwen had to say. He never was one for much words unless it involved Kung Fu or the children

.  
As we walked into the valley, the villagers stopped whatever they were doing and stared. I felt my fur burn under their many eyes. Mao Xiang grabbed my hand and I clutched Wolfess closer to my chest. "Ahem." A funny looking goose stood outside his noodle shop and sternly looked at his fellow villagers. "Well don't just stand there staring, it's rude you know." A few kids broke the silence running around playing. Owlet and Chun Hua glanced at me for permission. "Go play you too, just come back when you hear me call." They nodded and ran off giggling after the other kids who invited them in their game. "Naomi, go with them and keep an eye on them, please?" "Yes, mama." She charged after the two. The goose waddled up to Bingwen, Cobra, and the rest of us. "Come into my shop and let me see what I can do for you." Taking the lead, I followed him in.

"So what are a bunch of kids like you doing traveling about China for anyway?" Turing to my fellow friends we held a conference. I laid Wolfess down on a blanket on the floor and Xiao Dan went to play with her. "Should we trust him?" Bingwen asked. "How can we not? He might just be able to get my aunt." I looked at both of them. "So how much should we tell him? After all, the shop is dedicated to the Dragon Warrior, so maybe he can help get your aunt, Cobra. I'm not totally sure on how much we should tell him, though." Xiao Dan glanced up from his game with Wolfess, "Maybe you should just tell him a summary of why you are here and all." I looked down at this little boy who at times can be so childish and at others so wise. I gave him an affectionate chuff. The bird came back over with a bowl of bean buns and some cups of tea. "You seemed like you were hungry. So eat and we'll talk." Just then a few customers came in. He hurriedly fluttered away to go serve them. "Mama, may I have a bean bun, please?" "Of course, son" I gave Xiao Dan a bean bun. Cobra, Bingwen, and I agreed on just simply telling the goose that we are travelers trying to find to start a new life.

Once the goose came back and sat next to me, we began to talk. "Thank you for the food, Sir." I tried to pay him, but he refused, saying that it was on the house. "My name is Mr. Ping, Children. Now tell me why you are here without your parents? It is unusual for young kids to be traveling without an adult." I looked at Cobra and he nodded. Bingwen squeezed my paw. "We banded together while we were traveling. My parents abandoned me about 6 years ago and I promised my late sister that I would one day make it to the Valley of Peace. Bingwen and Naomi's family died and they found me. So I took care of them. We grew very close and became friends. Soon Cobra and his bunch came into our lives. Their orphanage burned down. He was going to find his aunt who also lives in the Valley of Peace." I glanced down at Xiao Dan and Wolfess who were both curled up on the blanket napping. "What about the baby?" Mr. Ping queried. "She was abandoned and I took her in as my own child." Cobra took over next. "I need to find my aunt. Her name is Viper. Can you help us?" "I'll do the best I can young man. My son is the dragon warrior, so surely I can find your aunt." So we talked throughout the night this way. It was very comfortable and I found it easy to laugh with the old goose. When I went out to call in Chun Hua, Owlet, and Naomi, the boys told Mr. Ping about my accomplishments. The other customers in the restaurant were listening in at that point. They had a new respect for me in their eyes. I was a hero. I don't understand why, though, I mean, I didn't fight Kai or save China from Shen. I'm just an ordinary girl.

The shop was soon closed for the night. Mr. Ping told us that the Furious Five come in late after closing to pick up dinner so we might just get a chance to see them. I was already getting the little ones ready for bed at that point. "Are they in bed?" Cobra asked me quietly. "Yes," I whispered. Now it is just Cobra and me who are the last ones asleep. He and I like it that way. Ever since that day by the river, we've become really good friends. I gently bounced Wolfess against my chest as we walked down the stairs. Earlier during the dinner rush, a kind old goose came by with some old baby things for Wolfess. I thanked her and I gave her some money. She said that she didn't need it, but at my insisting, she took it.

Just as we were walking down the stairs, a green bug, a monkey, and a large bird walked in the shop. "Sorry, we're so late tonight, Mr. Ping. Master Shifu, had us training a little longer." Mr. Ping nodded and quietly put a wing to his mouth and motioned upstairs. They looked over in the shadows and saw me and Cobra stepping out of the kitchen. The monkey looked like he saw a ghost. "Mr. Ping, We didn't know you had guests. Does Po know?" "No, they are only staying until Cobra sees his aunt." The bug jumped up to the table closest to Cobra and I. "Who's your aunt?" I decided to trick him into using his manners first. Little did I know was that I was talking to a Kung Fu Master. "What's your name, tiny?" The monkey jumped over a quickly but quietly as possible and grabbed the bug. "Mantis don't," He warned. The bird walked over. "Forgive us," he said, "My name is Master Crane. Here is Master Monkey and 'Tiny' there is Master Mantis." Embarrassed, I blushed a deep scarlet, thankful that I actually had fur to cover it up. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that I was talking to Kung Fu Masters." They all nodded. "My name is Cobra and this is Mei Xiang. My aunt is Master Viper." "What?!" Was what Monkey said. "I didn't know that she had a nephew," Crane muttered. Mantis just shrugged his little thingies and simply stated "OK, I'll tell her that her nephew is here and see if you are telling the truth." I growled under my breath and Wolfess woke up and started to cry because she was wet. My eyes melted as I turned my gaze towards her scrunched up little face. "Shhh shhh. It is alright, my sweet. We'll get you fixed up." Monkey whispered to Cobra, "How come she was just seconds from killing us with her eyes when the baby woke up and then as soon as she looked at her, it was like love and sweetness?" Cobra smirked and commented "The baby is named Wolfess and that is Mei Xiang's daughter. She adopted her." Monkey made an "Oh" shape with his mouth and stayed silent. Mr. Ping came back with their orders.

"Here you are, gentlemen and don't forget to ask Po when he and Tigress are going to give me some grandkids!" Thank you, Mr. Ping and we'll be glad to tell him." With that they all left and once I got Wolfess changed and back to sleep, I went to bed also. We got a letter later in the night. It was from Master Viper. In three days, She'll come down and take us to the Palace. So for those days, I'm not going to write until the day Cobra meets his aunt. I will look for families that I think will be perfect for my children. Until then, my sweet friend, goodnight.


	15. September 15th Deadly Strike

Wow, I have 438 views! I am so happy! Review please so that I know how well I am doing.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today is the day Cobra is going to meet his aunt. Can you believe it? We were told to wait by Mr. Ping's noodle shop. The Furious Five will be coming down to meet us at noon. What the more grown up people in our group think is hilarious is that Po is a panda and Mr. Ping is a goose. Po only just found out that he was adopted and his biological dad, Li Shan is currently at the palace visiting Po, before coming down here. Po is the legendary Dragon Warrior I have been telling you about off and on these past several years. So we went down there like we were told. As we were walking in front of the shop just chatting and laughing, was when it happened.

A big band of ruthless rhinos jumped us. It was horrible. "Oh No!" Mr. Ping squawked "I'll get the Five and Po!" He flew off in the direction of the Jade Palace. I snatched Chun Hua and Mao Xiang pushed them towards Owlet. Wolfess was screaming in fear and all the villagers out and about were running away. I thrust Wolfess at Owlet and gave my daughter one look that said how much I loved her. "Take them and Hide! Whatever you do, keep them safe!" I ordered her. She hesitated and frantically searched my gaze. Frustrated I screeched, "Owlet, Go!" Turning around, I put myself between the rhinos and my children. I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. These dudes are going to regret touching a hair on their pelts. Cobra called over to me as Xiao Dan and Bingwen took up their fighting stances besides me, " We'll guard them." He and Naomi left and followed Owlet, wherever she hid. The rhinos charged and I leaped out of the way.

I summoned every ounce of my being and fought like I've never fought only is my life on the line this time, but my family's is too. I will do everything to protect them, even if it means dying. I heard cobra hiss and Naomi snarl. Caught off guard by their warning sounds, a rhino managed to surprise me. He raked his weapon on my neck and belly. Howling in pain, I kicked him away. He got up and charged my Children. I noticed that Naomi, Cobra, and Owlet were defending them the best they could. "NO!" I caterwauled. I lunged forward and ditched Kung Fu. No one harms my children and expects mercy. Instead, my teeth and claws sent him reeling away.

The Furious Five and Po arrived Just then. I've never been happier than ever before. Not only were they my heroes, they also were fresh while my group and I were quickly tiring out. Clenching my teeth in pain , I jumped back into the fray. I fought side by side with Tigress. "Where's Cobra?" Viper called. I managed to point where he and the others were fighting. She zipped away and started throwing the rhinos over there every which way. I turned my attention back to where I was. Tigress was just finishing a foe off when one brute slashed her with his sword. She fell in pain, blood pouring out of the gash in her side. I snarled furiously and grabbed the rhino responsible. I did something new and I have to admit, I am proud of myself for doing it. I side kicked him between his legs, right in his tenders. He fell 10 feet away unconscious. Tigress staggered to her feet and shoved me out of the way to punch another brute. I could visibly see that her chi was draining out.

In one last attempt, I jumped in front of her. Te beast coming after her had a sword. As I knocked her back, the blade ripped me from beneath my heart down. I managed to deliver a palm strike to his face before collapsing. "Mrow!" I screamed. Mantis finished my brute off. There were no more enemies to fight. We won. It was at a cost, though. Already, I could see darkness closing in around me. I tried to drag myself over to my family. "Mei Xiang." Bingwen lifted me and carried me the rest of the way. Tigress was surrounded by her team. She was constantly telling them that she was fine. She eventually got Monkey to follow my blood trail. Viper had already left Cobra and was at Tigress's side.

"Mama!" my babies came rushing over. Namoi was cradling a shocked Wolfess. My children gathered around my broken, bleeding shape in Bingwen's arms. He laid me gently on the ground. Mao Xiang and Chun Hua threw themselves on me sobbing. Xiao Dan just looked away, grief clouding his gaze. Naomi and Owlet bent down close to me. "Hand. Me. Wolfess." I gasped out in agony. Owlet stopped Naomi to see the extent of my injuries. "Mama, I can't fix this!" she sobbed. "Don't Die!" Struggling to breathe and to do this one simple action, I lifted one paw and softly wiped a tear from her face. "I'll. Be. Okay." I couldn't even convince myself. Naomi laid Wolfess against my chest, careful to not hurt me any more than I already was. Monkey found me. His jaw dropped 5 feet as he wheeled around and yelled frantically for Crane to fetch Shifu.

Crane left in a hurry and in no time at all, he returned with Shifu. Viper led him over to inspect Tigress. "She'll be fine. Mantis go fetch a doctor." Mantis scurried off. "Shifu?" Po called "You need to take a look. Another person is hurt. This one is on the brink of the spirit world as we speak." This caused my children to wail even louder, despite my purrs of comfort. Shifu looked at Po and his eyes slowly widened as he saw the small pool of blood that was seeping from my family's feet. Po and Shifu calmly but briskly walked over towards me. My family, jumped in front of me, guarding me against this supposed threat. Peering between their legs, I saw Shifu. "Let. Him Through." I ordered. Bingwen Led Shifu to my side. Shifu's eyes widened at the sight. I was lying in a pool of blood. Monkey came over to help. He reached toward Wolfess. I snarled and bared my fangs. "Don't take her. She is mine!" The masters shared a confused glance. At this, Xiao Dan filled them in about Wolfess's short little life history before she became mine. So Monkey slid his arms around mine. Lifting slightly, he and Shifu saw just how badly hurt I was.

"Po. come here, we need to get Tigress and this girl home." The Giant Panda came over and scooped me up. My kiddos circled him, crying out, calling for me. They didn't know what was happening. The Five ed them away so that Po could easily walk. I turned my head towards them so that they could see my face. I hate seeing them cry. I always want them to be happy. Po curled my body towards him in an effort to staunch the bleeding. He shifted me slightly so that I could look at my family. I knew that he was trying to be careful, but it still felt like someone was ripping out my innards one by one when he moved. I could hear him whispering softly to me. It seemed as if he thought that talking to me would keep me with him. I guess in a sense it did. I remembered started to drift away and that my pain was fading. "Stay with me! You can't leave us now! What about your family? They need you!" Those words was what brought me back to the surface. I managed to stay conscious until we reach the palace. Mantis was at the Palace with the doctor when we arrived. At one glance of our wounds, he ushered us to beds. Bingwen promised me that he would try to write in my diary as if I'm writing until I am well enough to do it myself. That was the one promise he ever made to me. I weakly smiled as I faded into the warm, black sea. I saw Tigress in a bed by mine watching my face worriedly before I fell into the tempting night.


	16. September 20th In and Out

Sorry for the late update. I was in Louisiana visiting my great aunt and then there was school work, plus I have choir all regions to practice for. So the next few chapters should make it up to y'all. Don't forget to review!

* * *

 _Hey Mei Xiang. It's me, Bingwen. I'm keeping my promise to write your entries as if you are writing them yourself. It may not be quite as elegant as the way you do it, but I'll try. Today, you were thrashing around screaming about being on fire. We tried to console you, but you just kept getting louder and louder. The children are scared. Cobra and I have told them repeatedly that you will be ok, but they still cry for mama. Promise me that you will keep on fighting. You are too good a friend and mother to lose. Any way after Viper pinned you down along with Po, Shifu managed to get some medicinal tea into you. Right now, Master Tigress is going to stay and take care of you. The doctor left after he bandaged you two up. He gave Master Viper and Master Tigress instructions on how to take care of you. He said to not be surprised if you don't make it. Well, we'll just have to prove him wrong then shall we. Today, when you were conscious for awhile, I managed to get you to describe how you feel to me. So I wrote it down. Here you go, Mei. Get better soon._

Dear Diary,

I fade in and out. When I am asleep, time goes by quickly and I don't feel pain. However, when I am awake, I feel as if I am on fire and time slows to a crawl. I thrash around and scream for help. For someone to put the fire out. No one puts it out. Hands just stroke my face and pin me down. Reassuring noises are murmured into my ear. I can't calm down though. I need the fire to be put out. I hear sobs somewhere nearby and my heart twists in unimaginable pain. Stern voices float above my head, talking to someone, but who? A strong paw lifts me up and something soft is laid under my head. Warm liquid is poured in my mouth and I succumb back into the darkness.

When I come too again, the fire is still consuming me alive, but I can't move. My limbs are too heavy. Faces hover around my field of vision. Like little fireflies in the night sky. My family's and Tigress's faces are the most frequent. The res of the Five, Po, and Shifu visit me often as well. Nightmares plague me often. I'm afraid of the darkness now. The nightmares are constantly of the fight. Except this time, I am slowly watching the rhinos kill each and every person I ever knew. Ming Hua is always the first to die in these torture sessions. At the very end, I die too. I scream in fear and tears stream down my cheeks. A soft purr and gentle fur always comforts me. The scent is familiar too. When I come to from one of these dreams, Tigress is always there to banish them and hold me close until I fall into a dreamless slumber.


	17. September 28th Mama?

_Hey Mei, you gave us a fright earlier. You just started panicking. You were just sleeping peacefully one moment and the next breathing really hard. We tried to comfort you the best we could. Your fever is extremely high and Master Tigress says that you must be having hallucinations. I don't know what is going on in that little pretty head of yours, but I do know that you must be in pain. The medicinal tea I gave you earlier, should give you some relief. This should make you laugh though. Today Mao Xiang called Po, Grandpa, and Tigress, Grandma. I know what you are thinking. You are Mao's mother and you are a white tiger. Po is black and white and Tigress is a tiger. Shifu was cuddling Wolfess today during training and she grabbed his beard and started to suck on his ear. We couldn't stop laughing at the sight._

 _The Five and Master Shifu have started to further our training. Who knew that Kung Fu was hard. I still enjoy it though. Naomi is organizing a gift for you so when you wake up, you wont panic. All the children are helping. I think it is going to be a doll or a pillow. I'm not sure. Anyway, keep fighting for us. The kids are still scared about losing you. Even Xiao Dan is showing his fear more. He has taken to sleeping outside your door at night so he can listen to your breathing. Get better, Mei Xiang. By the way, your secret about wanting Tigress as your mother is safe with me. Here is today's entry. I got this done, after you calmed down enough to tell me what happened._

Dear Diary,

I woke up in pain and panic. I had no idea where I was. Where are the familiar trees above me? Why can't I hear the comforting sounds and smell the comforting scents of my family? Where am I? I try to move my head and searing pain races from head to toe. "Fudge!" I moaned. I tried to slowly move my toes and flex my frontal toes. I couldn't move! My heart started to race and I thought, "I'm trapped!" That was when, the voice of reason snapped at me. "You are injured and are in the Jade Palace!" Oh. I am so stupid.

It still didn't help the panic to die down. I couldn't help but whimper in fear and helplessness. At the sound of my pitiful sound, Tigress laid down a scroll she was reading and came over. She gently eased herself under me and rocked me. It was an awkward movement, but I could feel the comforting gesture she was trying to convey. Bingwen offers a medicinal tea and pours the warm liquid down my throat. The medicine starts to numb the pain and soothe my frayed nerves. I begin to feel sleepy. As I drift into sleep, I hear mama, hum a lullaby so achingly familiar.

I don't know what this feeling is. It is warm and fuzzy. I keep thinking that I am being comforted by my mother. Whoa. My mother never cuddled me. Whenever I think of my mother, I don't see my actual mother, but Tigress. Oh how I wish she could be my mom. I'm starting to love again and my heart is no longer the frigid, ice cold stone. Maybe it is just wishful thinking. I purr weakly as I drift into a dreamless slumber.


	18. September 30th My Diary

_Hey Mei, Tigress reads your diary. I think she does it to get to know you. She was talking to Po and Viper about it and they both agreed that you would be a wonderful daughter for her. She is really fond of you too. Viper and Tigress are taking care of Wolfess for you as well. Wolfess is very attached to them. Here is a funny thought for you. She grabbed Shifu's beard earlier today and latched her teeth to his ear and started to purr. We couldn't stop laughing. Your fever is getting worse though. We are trying our best to keep you comfortable. Stay with us, Mei. The girls don't need to lose you. Xiao Dan is starting to worry over you too. Well more than he already is. He has started to sleep outside your door at night so that he can listen to you breathing. The Five have taken to being our masters. We are working hard. Anyway, you came to the "surface" today as you call it. You didn't say much today and went back under shortly after you finished speaking. So here is your entry._

Dear Diary,

I found out that Tigress reads my diary. I'm ok with it though. I want her to get to know me. I want someone to see the world I hide from my friends and family. For too long, I've kept this to myself. All my pain and longing for love is out in the open now. I feel so free and the burden is lifted some.


	19. October 3rd Master Fang and Tigress!

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day in forever that I am able to write in you without Bingwen's help. I'm free of fever and mostly pain. The pain that I feel now is mainly situated along the newly formed scars that are laced across my body. I got a good look at myself too. Viper and Tigress must have been changing my dressings while I have been out and they put me in a new tunic. My muscles are a little stiff, so I stretched them out. I did it carefully wincing at the soreness of lying still so long and of course, being hurt. Soon I am all limbered up. I try to stand up, and am a little shaky, but manage to stay upright, when I hear hushed voices outside the door.

I creep over and peer through the crack. Who do I find, but Tigress and a male tiger. It is Master Fang! "I'm not leaving her, Fang!" Tigress's tail was lashing back and forth behind her and Master Fang seemed to be trying to convince her of something. "Sugar, you are expecting my child. I want you to come live with me. There, I can take care of you and our baby properly."Tigress glared at him and spat, "This is my home now! I promised someone that I would stop seeing you!" Master Fang's eyes grew ice cold. "Then you are a wretched fool! You and Tiggy almost got killed! I don't care about that stupid promise you made. You are my mate and that is FINAL!" Tigress hissed venom right back at him, "I am not a fool! Mei Xiang is like a daughter to me and if it wasn't for her, I would be dead! By the way, I'm no longer your mate. Ever since that night when you tried to lay claim to me. I like someone else now and I don't know if he feels the same for me

She started to turn away from the rejected feline male. "You like Po?" She turned back around. "Yes, Fang I do. I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us." They walked toward each other and embraced. Master Fang chuffed her affectionately and she purred back softly. "Goodbye," she murmured as she turned to walk in the room. This time Master Fang didn't stop her, but sighed and left without looking back. I backed away quickly but quietly and sat on my bed. The feline opened the door and stepped inside. She looked at me and I saw the pain in her eyes before she regained her stoic composure. "I guess you heard everything?" She asked as she walked to her bed. She acted as if someone punched her in the chest and left her with no air to breathe. I nodded. "Please don't speak of what happened tonight to anyone. I don't want word of my pregnancy or affair with Fang all over the Palace." she pleaded. I understood exactly what she was saying. I kept the secret of going to the Jade Palace from my parents for 5 years. I slipped over the edge of my bed and inched over to hers. I sat down next to her and gently laid my paw on her slightly rounded belly.

"I won't tell. I know what it means to know something, but have to keep it hidden from others. I love-I love-I love you-I love you-Mama" Whoah. I just completely shocked myself little book. I never thought that I would be able to say "I love you mama" to anyone. I especially couldn't say it since I never really had a mother. Her face softened and her fiery gold eyes grew warm. Tigress softly kissed my head. "I love you too, my daughter." she purred.


	20. October 17th Daughter, Mother Moment

Dear Diary,

Once I was completely healed and better, I wanted to give everyone a surprise. Tigress told them that i am slowly getting better, but still too weak for anyone else to visit often. She definitely made sure that my children had some time to see me. That's how she got everyone to leave me be, so she could help me get stronger. Tigress is training me in Kung Fu. My dream is coming true! We are working slowly though. I have been practicing my meditating and at night when the others are sleeping, we sneak out into the training hall and train. Master Shifu, has caught us slipping out before but since he only saw Tigress, he let it go. Apparently she goes out a night to train often.

Here's a nice thought, Mama is getting bigger. I placed my paws on her belly this morning and felt the baby kick. I told her that the one good thing about having me and my older girls around, is that I know how to deliver babies. The Emperor wanted me and my sister to know how to deliver his daughter's babies when she had them, so we went through midwife training and all sorts of stuff. Shifu started to notice and sent for the doctor to check her out. The doctor smiled as he came out of the room. He won't tell us if Tigress is having more than one cub or not. Tigress is due sometime in the next few months. He told Shifu exactly this, (I wasn't really eavesdropping. They were just talking really loud.) "Tigress is perfectly fine, Grandmaster Shifu. You need to be prepared to become a grandfather." Shifu looked like he was going to burst with joy, cry, kill someone, or faint all at the same time in that moment.

Shifu turned on his heel and started to walk into the room. Tigress hurriedly helped me into my bed and tucked me in. I grabbed my diary and a pen, so that I could write everything that happened in this encounter down. I also grabbed my flute and started to play. Shifu came in the room and walked by my bed. "Mei Xiang, please put your flute away, so that I may talk to Tigress." I put my flute down on my lap and picked up my diary and pen. He patted my head as he continued his walk to Tigress's side. "Tigress, is it true?" Tigress met his eyes and looked away. "Yes, Master, it is true. I had an affair with a Kung Fu Master from up north. I'm due in the next few months." Shifu's eyes widened a little. "Tigress look at me." She brought her eyes to his. "Right now, I am your father. He didn't hurt you, did he?" "No, Babba. Fang was wonderful until the fight we had a few weeks ago. I said goodbye to him." Shifu touched her cheek with his hand. "Oh, Tigress," He sat down next to her. "You are going to become a mother. You will definitely be a better parent than I was." Tigress's eyes watered up and a single tear ran down her face. Grandpa Shifu wiped it away and cradled Tigress's between his hands.

"I was blinded by my own emotions and doubt that I didn't realize that I was hurting my daughter. After Tai lung, I didn't want to make the same mistake with you, but instead, I made a whole entire different mistake. I didn't love you enough and tell you how proud of you I am." My Tigress, the hardcore warrior, broke down and showed her softer side. Crying, she pressed her face into Shifu's hands. He pulled her into a hug. I watched in astonishment as he gently comforted her and she just sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Dad" she whispered. He backed away just enough to look in her eyes. He dried her tears before leaving. Once the door closed, I tiptoed over and curled up into her side. I reached over and placed my paw on hers. She turned hers over and held mine. I gave her a pillow I made. It had a picture of the five, Shifu, Po, Mr. Ping, my family, and I. We were all smiling. Underneath the image, a sentence said: Families come from different shapes, sizes, and backgrounds, however, the love for each other is strong. She looked at it and smiled. "mama, I've never felt or saw the love you and your family has or the love my family and I have. They taught me to love again. I feel loved and I love each and every person on this pillow." I told. her. We sat like this for a while in silence. Just enjoying the presence of the other individual.


	21. October 18th Surprise!

Dear Diary,

I sure did surprise everyone. Tigress walked into the training hall. The rest of the Five and Po surrounded her asking about how she was and how I was. She reassured them that we both were doing so much better. Then she dropped the bomb on them. "You guys, I'm pregnant." Viper squealed and started talking about how she and Tigress must get together on getting the baby room ready and all sorts of things. Monkey and Crane just had their mouth wide open. This caused me to stifle a giggle. Mantis started acting protective. "Who did this to you? Let me at him! I'll make him regret being born and even daring to lay eyes on you!" Tigress laughed and responded playfully "Shifu is way ahead of you then." Po congratulated her and I didn't miss the pain in his eyes. He is in love with her alright. Time to play matchmaker. Tigress said that there's something else she needed to tell them but first, our new family needs to come here. Monkey loped off to retrieve them. Everyone gathered around her asking Tigress to spill the beans. "Mei Xiang?" she sang. I stepped out of the shadows. Joy spread over my family' faces. They ran and grabbed me in a group hug. I kissed each and everyone's cheek. I gave Wolfess an extra nuzzle though. Mao Xiang turned to Po and asked "Grandpa, why you no tell me, mama come?" I snickered at his flustered face. She just grinned and hugged Po before returning to cuddle me. They all parted for my new family to welcome me back. Viper wound her long, sleek shape around my figure and kissed my cheek tenderly. Mantis hugged me and said he's glad that I'm better.

Monkey swooped me up above his head in a few moments of victory, then tousled my head fur. Crane gave me a gentle punch on the shoulder with his wing. Next to welcome me back was Po. I launched myself into his embrace. "We knew you'd make a comeback. After all, we recognize Tigress's spirit in you. By the way, why did Mao Xiang call me grandpa?" he whispered in my ear. I pulled back just enough to look into his jade green eyes. "She called you grandpa because you are black and white like me." I gave him a full smile which he returned. Po shifted his eyes away from mine and gazed at the door.

"Master," Tigress said. I craned around and looked towards her and saw her bowing to Shifu. I flipped out of Po's arms and Shifu met me in the middle of the group. I didn't bow to him, but pulled him into a hug. The Five gasped in shock, much to my amusement. I felt his tense form relax and hug me back. Slowly, I backed away next to Tigress. "Welcome home, Mei Xiang." Shifu said warmly. I'm home. Finally, I've found where i belong. Oh, how I longed to hear that one sweet word, home. Now the people I traveled with to get here are the ones who need to find were they belong. As I look around at the happy, loving faces, surrounding me, I feel whole. I have a place to call home with a family who truly loves me.

Tigress spoke me back to reality. "We have been working hard, while y'all were busy." She said looking in my direction. "Mei Xiang, why don't you show them what you've learned?" A toothy grin spread across mine and at her nod, I leaped on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Oblivion. I smashed 3 of those clubs before swinging on to the next phase. ON the Seven-Talon Rings, I flipped and jumped through the spiky hoops and onto the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. Tigress started tossing knives and arrows towards me. I used all the new skills she taught me and sent every assailant spinning back. Flipping off, I stalked to the Gauntlet of Wooden Warrior. Jumping and twirling, i battled my way through and emerged victorious. My last phase was to show my new skill on the Field of Fiery Death. I held the lesson in my mind of twirling, flipping, and leaping. Focused, I reopened my eyes and began.

As soon as my little show was over, I ran back around the hall and launched myself into Tigress's arms. "Thank you mama for teaching me." I whispered. Tigress tightened her grip and held me there fro a few moments. I turned to the people who have given us shelter and love. "I need your help," I began. They exchanged confused looks with one another. Cobra nodded his head towards me. He knew what I was fixing to say. "I made a promise to the family that came here with me. I promised to find them a new home with a loving family." I took Wolfess from Naomi and nuzzled her. "i keep my promises. But, I can't do it alone. From the three days before the fight, I managed to find 2 homes. Owlet has wowed Mr. Ping with her cooking ideas. She has found the way to his heart. Po, Mei Mei has agreed to give my little Mao Xiang a home. Dad 1 sent the message to Dad 2 who gave it to Mei Mei. She then sent word back to me. I need to find 6 more homes. Please help me. " They all nodded in agreement. So Shifu sent the Five out across China ro make announcements about my orphans. He made sure to mention that those who wish to adopt have to come o the palace to meet the kids and bring them home.


	22. October 20th Good day, Sad memories

Hello, my beloved readers! I have reached 670 views! I am almost bouncing in my seat at school with joy. Keep reading and don't forget to review! Seeing people reading my story actually makes my day and it will only get better if people review. ;)

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today has mixed meanings for me. For one today something good happened. Two, something bad happened years ago. I only just remembered the bad because I escaped the place where it happened and I have more time to dwell on things. Today that memory was clouding my focus. I couldn't train well. I'll tell ya the good stuff first, little friend. Today is good because Viper, Monkey, and Mantis have found homes for the majority of my fellow orphans. Crane is going through the country talking to every master about me and the promise I made. Tigress is at the Secret Panda Village asking around. Po is asking around the village. I am staying at the Palace trying to teach my children some on how to impress their new family when they come. Anyway, four great Kung Fu Masters have agreed to adopt Naomi, Cobra, Xiao Dan, and my precious Wolfess. When Monkey, Viper, and Mantis came with the news, I gave them a big grateful hug. That made Shifu laugh when he walked by the room, and saw their "Help us!" faces. I am going to record who is adopting who so far:

1\. Master Croc is going to adopt Cobra as a favor to Viper.

2\. Monkey managed to persuade Master bear to adopt Xiao Dan.

3\. Mantis showed master Storming Oz and his family a picture of all us orphans. They picked my Naomi.

4\. Mantis, Viper, and Monkey ran into Master Snow Leopard. They told her that they are helping a young girl find new homes fo her band of misfits. They showed her a picture of me. This one was the one where Wolfess and I were playing peek-a-boo. Wolfess is about 2 months and 20 days old. Master Snow Leopard fell in love with Wolfess.

I need to find out how Po always manages to find me and my family doing cute stuff together and managing to get a picture of it. That just leaves Chun Hua, Bingwen, and Technically me. Tigress hasn't made it official that she adopted me. Today is bad as well because today is also the day my twin sister died of a terrible sickness. We were only five when it happened. I'll tell you about my twin later. Chun Hua is in my room right now. she wants to show me the new move Bingwen taught her. He already told me that she'll be learning the sidekick. I better go watch.

Later:

Dear Diary,

Now that the sun is setting, and my family is going to bed, I have more time to write. This may be harder than I originally thought. I always tried to keep the horrible memory at the back of my mind. Now I'm willingly bringing it to the front of my head to write it down on paper. My paw is shaky and as I write the memory down, a tear splashes on the page, smearing the ink. The sweet scent of peach blossoms helps to clarify the memory. Peach blossoms were Ming Hua's favorite scent, especially during the fall. My favorite scent was the cherry blossoms in the spring. My twin sister was named Ming Hua. That meant tomorrow's flower and my name means plum's fragrance. She was a black tiger. People in our village saw us as a little bit of hope. We considered ourselves the halves of the Ying Yang symbol. We did everything together. My sister and I worked together as maids for the Emperor's daughter. We even named our little brother together.

Then one day she grew very sick. Mother and Father called a doctor and went to live at a friend's house with our baby brother, Longwei. I didn't want to leave my sister. I stayed by her side. The illness she had was called Blood Cough.. there was no known cure. The doctor helped to make her as comfortable as possible. She was miserable, though. Within a week, I lost the most important person in my life. That was when life got worse. After the funeral, I was treated even more harshly and I had no one to talk to about it. I promised her on the day she was with me that I'll make it to the Valley of Peace and keep her memory alive. That was almost 10 years ago. Even to this day, I still think I can see her green eyes and feel her black fur. I miss her so much. That is all I can write. It hurts too much to think more about it.


	23. October 21 Baba!

Dear Diary,

Today is Po's birthday. He is now 21. We threw a big party, much to the half hearted grumbling of Shifu. There was tons of food. There had to be with the pandas from the not so secret panda village over. My group and I made Po several pairs of pants. He loved them. i think he liked Wolfess's present the most. I asked him to hold her so I could help serve food. So he was holding her and playing all sorts of games with her. Lei Lei was fascinated with her too. Mao Xiang must've told her about calling Po and Tigress, Wai gong and Waipio. Lei Lei has started to call them that too. I don't know why, but Li Shan and all the other pandas find it rather funny. Wolfess gave Po one of her signature big, sloppy wet baby kisses. Tigress and Viper made him an action figure of himself. I found it rather nice. Bingwen brought out his action figures and said that Po and he were going to play action figures together. I smirked and laughed out loud when Bingwen made my figure run towards Po's yelling "Po! There's a gang of wolf bandits stealing Mr. Ping's secret ingredient soup!" It was funny. So finally Bingwen has someone else to play with other than Cobra and Xiao Dan. Mantis, Monkey, and Crane made Po a big pot full of sticky dumplings. Shifu, Mr. Ping, and Li Shan got Po a painting of us sparring. Both of us were smiling. Wolfess was in the background watching from Tigress's arms.

I had to leave the party a little early. What I made myself remember so vividly still is upsetting me. I made up an excuse of having to go tidy my room up real quick before heading back. Right now I'm sitting on my bed staring at the picture of Ming Hua and I. This is the one that I snatched out of my burning room 5 years earlier. Ming Hua and I were sparring as young cubs. Master Fang had it painted when we were goofing off one day after training. Heavy footsteps are walking by my door. I dry the few tears that managed to escape and try to plaster a smile on. Po was going to his room to put his gifts away and no doubt coming to check on me. He is a great friend and Tigress and the Five are lucky to have him. He saw the devastated state I was in and I noticed a new look cross his features. I can't really name it. What was it that Bingwen called it when he looked at Wolfess that way? Fatherly, maybe? I never had a dad nor a mom. Tigress is my mom now. Could he be my baba? The one my sister and I dreamed about that would swing us around and call us his little angels?

Po came in my room and sat down next to me on the bed. "Who's the girl, Mei Xiang?" I looked up and jade eyes met turquoise. "My twin." He nodded and I told him everything. I didn't leave out a thing, not even the beatings after. His eyes grew sympathetic and he hugged me close. He stood up and started to walk away. I don't know what happened next or what caused me to say what I did. "Baba! Don't leave me!" Po stopped, his body froze with shock. He turned slightly towards me. I stared frantically after him. Maybe it was the little girl inside of me who wanted her babba to dry her tears and tell her that everything was ok, that made me say that. "I'll never leave you, Nu'er, my daughter. I promise you that I will always be here." With great speed he walked to my side and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Let's get back to the party now" he said. We walked back side by side back to the others. I now have a baba and a mama. I'm glad that I was able to talk to Po. It allowed me to feel lighter.


	24. October 22 More Adoptees

I got my first review! Yay! In answer to that review,

Guest: I was planning on something like that. Like maybe her biological parents and brother come to visit one day in protest of Tigress adopting her and only the brother is willing to reconcile. Then they later visit again after the brother has an accident and it leaves her as their only surviving child and they want to make amends before it is too late. Something along those lines. That may be awhile away. PM me if you wish to give me suggestions on how it should be when her parents beg her for forgiveness.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Po asked Wo Hop, a bunny chef, if he would like to adopt Chun Hua. He explained that this would also bring him great honor to his village. I'm not one for politics or anything, but with one look at a painting of my little chrysanthemum, he instantly fell in love. He brought Po to his village and showed him his family. Can you believe that he has 100 children? I'm not kidding you, little book. Po told me that he has 50 boys and 50 girls. The youngest was a little girl who was even younger than my baby, Wolfess! They seemed very sweet.

He also wrote to Shifu's girlfriend, Mei Ling, who is also a fox, about adopting Bingwen. He asked me whether or not I thought it was ok. He asked me as an equal not as a father to his daughter. I thought that it was super duper ok. I have a secret my diary. I know that I can confide in you. You've always been a good friend. I feel so angry at my birth parents. The rage is so strong that I fear the danger it can cause. I'm going to talk to Master Shifu about it and see what he thinks I should do, even if Shifu is like 600 years old. I don't know that for sure, little book. Back to Bingwen, he is a really good person to look up too. If there is anyone to steer that fox to good, it would be my brother, Bingwen.

Also, here is a reason for me to do my happy dance. Tigress officially adopted me! She insisted on writing my birth family and Fang about it. I guess so they know that I'm not a sorry dead beat like they thought, but someone that is loved. I've never really been loved this way before. It's nice. This is how she told the Valley and palace. We have a scroll that has my name and my family's names on it. The ones that are being adopted. Then whoever agreed to adopt who, would have their name written by said child. Tigress wrote her name next to mine and circled my name. Shifu was shocked to be made a grandfather. I secretly thinks he likes having one grandchild that is already alive.

So here is now final copy of the list of who is adopting who. It was made in order of age. I personally don't care how they put it on there. If it was made youngest to oldest, ok. Or, the way my group works is also fine. It doesn't really matter to me.

Mei Xiang- Tigress

Bingwen- Mei Ling

Naomi- Master Storming Ox

Cobra- Master Croc

Xiao Dan- Master Bear

Owlet- Mr. Ping

Chun Hua- Wo Hop

Mao Xiang- Mei Mei

Wolfess- Master Snow Leopard

I told my family to write one entry in my diary before they leave. One for each person. Wolfess, can't really do it, so we are just going to put a painting of her paw on my page for her. I might write a note under it. This will be one form of parting between us. They each are going to have a picture of me and them as well as one of them with their new family. I'm going to write the date and whose entry though. The adoptees will be coming in five days. I'm already starting to miss my family and they are still here!


	25. October 22 Wolfess

I know that this was very short, and I'm sorry. The next one will be longer I promise. I won't be able to update as much, because my grades are starting to slip. I need to study some more so that means give up what little free time I have that I use to update to study.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Wolfess is too little to write in my diary, so we took her paw and made a paw painting on my page for her. Her paw is so tiny! I'll always hold your paw in my heart, my baby Wolfess.


	26. October 23 Mao Xiang and Chun Hua

Hi mommy! I miss you when I go bye bye. I love you stripey mommy.

October 23; Chun Hua

I love you, mommy. Thank you for taking care of me. I will visit you daily. Thank you for what training I am getting so far. Bye Bye, tiger mom.


	27. October 24 Owlet and Xiao Dan

Three chapters in one day! You're so lucky! This should help since I can't really update until my grades are happy again. Keep reviewing! I love hearing your suggestions and comments.

* * *

Dear Mom,

Where should I start? You've given me so much that I'll always be grateful. If it weren't for you, then I would never have had this chance. I thank you for that. Now that we are leaving the nest, I want you to have fun. Don't become lonely like Chanfu Zengzufu has been for so many years. I wan to see you married to someone you love like in those bedtime stoires you used to tell us of the beautiful fox and swift raccoon that fell in love and lived happily ever after. I know that Cobra became like a baba to me in some ways, but he'll always be my big brother. Please find someone to keep you happy, mama. I'll always love you to the endsof the spririt realm andback just like you tell us. I know that it won't hurt me as much to say goodbye to you because I'll be living in the village, but it will still pierce my heart to say those three simple words.

With love,

your daughter, Owlet

October 24; Xiao Dan

I'm not one for goodbyes. So, I'm not gonna say it. I'll miss you terribly though. Your sweet purrs at night when I woke up with a night mare and your laugh when I did something stupid, trying to make you smile. However, I will say this, thank you for helping Cobra bring us here. I'll never forget you. I never knew my birth mom, but I hope she is everything like you. I love you mom. I'll take care of myself like you, Cobra, and Bingwen taught us and come back and see you again. I love you.

Your little man,

Xiao Dan


	28. October 25th Cobra

Dear Mei Xiang,

Thank you so much for taking me and my family in. We became great friends. You and I were family. I'll always remember the first day, Xiao Dan called you, mama. He had another one of his nightmares where his family is dying all over again. You just picked him up into your lap and held him there stroking his head and purring gently. I never saw that much love from you before now except when you were showing some affection to Naomi. You seemed to understand the nightmares even though what you had to go through was totally different. He fell asleep right there in your arms. You promised him that his real family is safe and they are no longer hurting. You said that you'll protect him now. He looked up at you with sleepy eyes and murmured, "Mama," before cuddling into your warm fur.

How about the day we first met? I had developed a small liking to you already, only because you were the only person who answered our cries for help. Then when we had our heart to heart talks and walks through the fields and forests, we grew closer. I thought at one time to maybe be more than friends. I quickly banished that thought because we first needed to focus on the task at hand. Then if I still liked you in that way, I could get the courage to ask you out.

The kiddos are really going to miss you, but maybe since they got to spend some time with you and Naomi was able to tell them stories about you being her mother, they'll always have you close to their hearts. Anyway, I'll be leaving soon and I doubt we will meet again. So this should be goodbye. If our paths do cross again, I'll see you again. You are an amazing friend and a terrific leader, but an even better mother. Take care of yourself and never forget us or the time we shared. Best wishes to you always.

Your Friend,

Cobra


	29. October 26 Naomi and Bingwen

Hi my beloved readers, who make my day by reading my story! I managed to get my chemistry grade to a 72%. So in celebration, I am posting two chapters. I won't be doing it much. I still have to get that grade up more as well as keep my Pre Cal/trig and Spanish 2 grades up. Those two are getting a little low. Anyway, enough with my rambling. Enjoy and don't forget to Review!

* * *

Dear Mama,

I will never be able to tell you how thankful I am. It would take too long. You became my mommy after my own family was murdered before my eyes and taught me that no matter how hard and cruel our past may be it doesn't make us who we are. "Your story may not have such a happy beginning, but that doesn't make you who you are. It is the rest of your story, who you choose to be." I'll will always cherish that memory that helped me gain inner peace. I hope that one day, Mama, you too can achieve inner peace. You became my role model and my rock and just everything.

I know that Master Storming Ox and his family are going to become my new family, but you were my mommy first and always will be. Thank you for raising me. Thank you for showing me that love can heal what's broken. Thank you for teaching me Kung Fu. Thank you for teaching me how to take care of myself when I am all grown up. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being my mommy when you were also an orphan too. You gave me a better life and now you've given me a new family. I'll miss you and Bingwen. You two were my Mama and Baba. I'll also miss Uncle Cobra and how when I had a problem he would be there to help me through it. I'll even miss Owlet, Chun Hua, and Xiao Dan! We had so much fun getting into trouble. I'll miss Mao Xiang's late night cuddles and Wolfess the most of all. I had so much fun growing up with you guys.

You may not have my large ears, or fingers, or tiny frame, but you'll always have my heart. I love you so much, Mama. Don't cry for me when I leave please? I couldn't bear to see you cry. I'll already be crying myself when that day comes. I'll come visit you again someday. Oh, and Mama, find someone you love. Like how Po loves Tigress. I want you to find love like that someday. I want you to raise a family with someone you love. I'll be running into your arms the moment I find out that you found your love and all that. I promise you that I'll try to write as often as possible.

Love your blue-eyed baby,

Naomi

=========================================================================  
October 26; Bingwen

Dear Mei Xiang,

We did it. We made it to the Valley of Peace. We raised Naomi and now she is going to have a family. You've kept your promise to all of us and we promise to you to never forget you. Thank you for everything you have done. You have helped so many others to achieve what you, yourself, never received.

I am proud to have been your student. You'll always be my friend and if you one day have children, I'll be there to see them and be their, Uncle Bingwen. I'm gonna miss you so much. Especially at night when if one listened very carefully, they might be able to hear you singing a lullaby. You took me and Naomi in and created a family. Naomi turned out into a beautiful, strong, young woman. I owe that to you. I was able to fulfill my promise to her father.

It is nice to know that we'll be seeing a lot of each other since Mei Ling and Shifu are dating. You are not just friend to me, but also a sister. I love you, Mei. When you were hurt, I was scared that you weren't going to make it. I lost so many people that I loved that I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too. It's not really goodbye for you and I. All it is, "see you later."

Your second in command/friend/student,

Bingwen


	30. October 26 Sunset River Fever

Dear Diary,

Chun Hua seems to have caught River Fever. She woke me up this morning, complaining about not feeling good. She had a high fever and was constantly sneezing and coughing. She was also saying that it hurt her to breathe. That is what worries me though. I walked her to Shifu's room and explained about her not being well. He checked her over and said that my baby did indeed have River Fever. I am keeping her in the student barracks for now so the sickness wont spread. The others are being moved down to the other end of the hall to keep them from catching it. Po told me that Master Shifu was going to send Chun Hua down to the Children's Hospital, so that she will be near the doctors.

The adults don't have it, because they had the illness when they were kids. Tigress had a bout a year ago and Po and Monkey were lucky to get the antidote otherwise, I would not have her as my mother. As an extra precaution, Wolfess is staying in Shifu's room and I'm keeping an eye on the rest of my group for signs of sickness. I know that Master Shifu also is keeping his eye on me too, to make sure that I don't fall ill. Chun Hua is currently at the Children's Hospital, resting, down in the village. I am currently staying with her despite the doctors' warnings that I could fall ill too. Master Shifu notified Wo Hop of her condition, so he came right over to visit her some. This gives me some time to write this down before he leaves. I have a bad felling about this though. River Fever doesn't normally cause people to hurt when they breathe.


	31. October 27th Blood Cough

**Hey guys, here are the words I'm going to start using more often after this chapter. Also, the lullaby was All Through the Night. Let me know if the translations are wrong on the words, so that I can go fix them.**

 **Wai gong= Grandpa (Maternal)**

 **Waipo= Grandma (Maternal)**

 **Yeye= Grandpa (Paternal)**

 **Nainai= Grandma (Paternal)**

 **Ma= Mama**

 **Baba= Daddy**

 **Shushu= Uncle**

 **Guma= Aunt**

 **Sunnu= Granddaughter**

 **Sunzi= Grandson**

 **Xiao mei= Little sister**

 **Xiongdi= Little brother**

 **Nan= Son**

 **Nu'er= Daughter**

 **Fuqin de Zengzufu= Great Grandpa (Paternal)**

 **Fuqin Zengzumu= Great Grandma (Paternal)**

 **Chanfu Zengzufu= Great Grandpa (Maternal)**

 **Mu'ai Weida de Zumu= Great Grandma (Maternal)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am a horrible monster. I don't deserve to live or look at my daughter for a second longer. Chun Hua has Blood Cough. I rushed her back to the Palace this morning as soon as I noticed the blood around her. The doctors were in a panic. They had no clue what was going on. I walked in and she coughed up a spurt of bright red blood. I rushed over and cradled my baby's head in my lap. Her fever was spiked higher than it was last night when I left. She has a rash all over her body and she said that while I was gone, she had nightmares about dying and I wasn't there to hold her. That struck a nerve because Ming had nightmares exactly like that. The doctors told me that she seemed fine last night, but when they checked on her this morning, she was like this. I told them that I needed to take her home to keep this from spreading. They refused, insisting on keeping her here. I retorted sharply saying that what she has is deadly and I have had personal experience with it. They reluctantly released her to me at that.

I made arrangments for her return and ordered everybody in the area to stay clear away. I notified Zeng to tell Shifu about Chun Hua and to prepare her room and to get everyone to the other end of the palace. He flew away with such urgency that I knew my daughter would be in a comfortable bed in no time. I had her placed in bed and had Wolfess moved to Shifu's room. She has all the symptoms now and its only noon! Oh, Ming Hua, I can't bear to lose her like I lost you too! My name is being called."Mei Xiang!" I threw open my door to find a very frantic Po in my doorway. "Master Shifu put us all on high alert after you and Chun Hua got back. He told us to keep watch for any signs of blood coming from one another and if so, bring them straight to you. We were training and Tigress was watching from sidelines. I noticed from the corner of my eye that she wasn't looking too good. She started to heave and threw up blood! Right after, she just collapsed!" His frantic eyes bore into mine. My heart twisted as if a knife stabbed me. I can't lose her either, I just now found her! Surprisingly, I was calm and in a calm manner, I spoke to him. "Po lay her on the extra bed. Now I want you to go clean off any blood that may have gotten on you. Go tell everyone to grab some clean clothes and hit the showers. They are to scrub themselves with tons of soap and hot water and to let me know so that I may burn their contaminated clothing in the backyard. They are to stay at the other end of the palace. I will clean and disinfect the entire palace of germs. We can't let this sickness spread. " He nodded as he took my orders to heart. I stepped back and let him walk into the room. He walked over to Tigress's bed. Leaning over her still shape he whispered, "Get well, Ti. I love you." With that, he turned and carried out my orders.

Once he was gone, I cleaned myself up and burned the others' germy clothes. They all obeyed me because they could see the pain in my eyes as I walked by them. Shifu told me that once I was done with everything and checked on Chun Hua and Tigress again, we will have a talk so he can know what I know. I just nodded numbly. The servants helped me disinfect the palace. I made retake a shower but didn't burn their second set of clothes. Right now, I just finished writing this down to update you, book. I'll write down the symptoms of Blood Cough later. Tigress and Chun Hua are resting, so they will be fine for a little bit. Shifu has come for our little walk.

"Mei Xiang, look at me." Slowly my blue eyes meet his blue eyes "it isn't your fault that they're ill, but I need to know everything that you do know about it." We were walking to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom when I spotted Viper slithering by on her way to help Po with dinner. "Hey, Aunt Viper. Could you keep an eye on Tigress and Chun Hua for me, please? Don't let them sneeze, cough, throw up, or anything that involves stuff from inside them getting on you get on you. " She smiled softly with understanding glimmering in her bright turquoise sky blue eyes. "Of Course, Mei Xiang." She pecked me on the cheek softly and left for their room. "What do you know?" Shifu prompted. I looked at him then down at my paws twisting them together. "I had a twin who died from this sickness it's called Blood Cough. There isn't a cure and if you survived, then you're lucky. Most people die within a week. It is a horrible slow death." I fell silent gazing at the dirt by my feet and sank down to the ground and rested my back against the trunk. Shifu sat down next to me and raised my chin with his tiny hand to look him dead in the eye. "What happened with your twin?" I trembled slightly as I remembered all too well what happened. "Her name was Ming Hua. She was a black tiger with gray stripes and had green eyes. We did everything together. We were so very close. At the age of two, our parents had us go to work for the Emperor as maids so we could start to earn a living. The Emperor wanted us to be his daughter's maids when she got married. So he had us learn how to cook, clean, nurse, and even how to deliver babies. Our parents sent us to regular school to be book smart as well. Many people in the city frowned upon us going to school and work at such a young age, but the Emperor pacified them saying that he allowed us to play and have fun with his own daughter who was only a year older than us. He really did let us play with her. He wanted us to get to know her so that we may be good obedient servants.

No matter how much we smiled and faked that we had a great home life, it was all a lie. Ming Hua and I were beat every day. If we showed even a tiny sign of fighting back, our father would grab one of his bamboo staffs and stick broken glass to the ends of it and beat us with it. We were also tied to the bamboo tree in the backyard and whipped. The whip had broken glass on the ends of it as well. We started to learn Kung Fu at the age of four. Master Fang was new to the city. He was going to open a Kung Fu academy. One day, he was walking around the house trying to find students for his school, when he witnessed our beatings. Ming Hua and I were cornered against the window. I knew that one of us could escape for help. So I threw Ming Hua out the window. Master Fang called to her from behind a tree. She shared a look with me. It was one filled with fear and love. We both knew what would happen if she ran. I would be beaten within an inch of my life and whenever she came back, she would get the same treatment. I pushed her softly away from me and stepped in front of my father who was brandishing his belt. He struck me down with the metal end. As I fell to the floor, I saw Master Fang take off with my sister. He kept her safe. From that day on, we became his first students. Ming Hua and I vowed to each other to never use our new skills against our parents unless it was either us or them.

A year later, we had a little brother. Since we were the oldest siblings in the household and it is an ancient tradition in the city, we got to name our little brother. We named him, Longwei, for we figured that he is going to need dragon greatness for the brutality our parents had in store. It wasn't true. Our parents loved him and he grew up knowing their love. A few weeks later, Ming Hua fell ill. At first, me and her just thought that it was River Fever. She was much much worse the next day, though. When mother and father found out, they took Longwei and stayed at a family friend's house. I, however, didn't want to leave my sister's side. So I stayed right was I was, right next to her, as I have been for 5 years. I don't even think they noticed that I was gone. At least they did call a doctor, so the town would think that they did care about their sick little girl. That is a bunch of boo. The doctor did come and he tried his best to make my sister comfortable. He told me that I needed to be prepared to say goodbye. I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving me then.

She could barely keep anything down. It tore me to pieces to see my once lively sister insomuch agony. It didn't help either of us when her fever caused her to have hallucinations and nightmares. She would wake up at night screaming about me leaving her to die alone. I would always be there to tell her that I will never ever leave her no matter what happens. We would then cry together before falling into an uneasy sleep. I did make some soup with honey and petals and it did seem to help her be a little more comfortable. Ming had huge lumps all over and a rash to accompany it. She had spots in her mouth and it was a daily struggle for her to breathe without pain. Her beautiful green eyes had a blood red tint to them and she just steadily grew weaker. One day, she was so weak, that she could barely open her eyes and smile. Every breath she took, I began to fear was her last. The last day, she had a burst of life. I thought that she was going to make a miraculous recovery, but that wasn't to be. Towards the end of the day, she started to twitch uncontrollably and started to vomit up fountains of blood. It left her so weak that even I knew that it was time to let her go. Ming made me promise her one thing. Just one thing. "Make it to the Valley of Peace like we dreamed we would do for me, Mei Xiang. Don't ever forget me." I swore to her that I would do just that. We sat like that, cuddled together, watching the sun filter through the window. My sweet sister began to cry and when I looked down, she asked me to sing, as the light started to fade. My heart clenched, but I sang for her. It was the only thing that I could do to maybe ease her on her way to the Spirit Realm. It was a lullaby I heard a newly made mother singing to her newborn earlier that week.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee"

All through the night

Guardian angels God will send thee

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping

Hill and vale in slumber steeping

I my loving watch am keeping

All through the night

While the moon her watch is keeping

All through the night

While the weary world is sleeping

All through the night

O'er thy spirit gently stealing

Visions of delight revealing

Breathes a pure and holy feeling

"All through the night"

She weakly smiled and I barely managed to catch the last words I'll ever hear her utter,"I love you." My own tears started to fall.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I threw my head back and let out a screech of grief to let the cruel world know that, yes, it has broken me. I backed away and started to clean my sister up in a robotic manner. I closed her eyes and cleaned the blood off of her fur. Then I changed the bed sheets and laid her on a clean bed and I redressed her in her favorite dress. The Emperor's daughter, Xinwen, gave me and Ming Hua each a new dress for our birthday. Ming Hua's was a red and gold dress while mine was a pink and violet dress. Once she was made clean, I did the same for myself, making sure to scrub the blood off and I brushed my teeth extra well to make sure they didn't smell bad.

When everything was in order, I did the traditional sign for when someone dies in your home. I hung a black sheet on the doorway. The doctor came and claimed that she was indeed dead. I was numb to just about everything.I still couldn't believe that my sister was dead, and she even died in my own arms. Within a week, I lost the one person who actually understood and truly loved me. The funeral was especially hard for me. My parents didn't even care to show up. Some of the motherly tigers that attended tried to console me, but all I wanted was my sister to be alive and for this terrible nightmare to end. The town came of course. They always come to funerals when a child dies, though. Afterward, my parents beat me harder and in more violent ways. Father would soak his whip in acid and when I was soaking wet, would lash me with it. I was numb to the pain. Nothing could really harm now, I thought. The years came and went. I still kept the picture of Ming Hua and I sparring as cubs. My parents destroyed any picture that had Ming Hua in it by herself. Longwei grew older and he was encouraged to be cruel to me. He was only nasty towards me when my parents were around and when they weren't he would come and ask me about Ming Hua. I told him all the good stuff about her because of no doubt, they told him all the bad stuff.

When he was four, he just stopped asking me about her. He became nastier towards me. I couldn't hate him for it. It wasn't his fault that he was raised to abuse me. At least he actually gets me something for my birthday. One night, to please my parents, he said that he wished he was old enough to have been at the house when Ming Hua was dying. Cause then, he would have tortured her and made me watch. It shattered my already broken heart into a million of pieces. I cried so much that night that my father hit me over the head with the iron skillet to get me to shut up. Now there are times when I can no longer bear the pain and just wish for someone to put me out of my misery, I see her green eyes shining in the darkness and I can feel her black fur holding me as her comforting purrs lull me to sleep."

I didn't know that I was crying and shaking so uncontrollably until I wiped my paw across my cheek to find that it was shaking really hard and was wet. "It's contagious, Waigong. There's a 1 to 10 chance of survival if the victim is a child of elderly. There's a 6 to 10 chance if the victim is a teen or young adult. The sickness has lasted 3 weeks before, but most die within the first week. It appears as Riber Fever." I curled into a little ball and hugged my knees and started to cry. Shifu grabbed me and held me close. He rocked me all the while making reassuring noises. My gut wrenching sobs soon quieted into the occasional whimper and then into silence. I looked up from Shifu's chest and wiped my eyes. "He looked t me with unconditional sympathy like he knows what it's like to lose someone you love, but doesn't know the extent of pain I feel. "Sunnu, if they die, then I'm sure your twin will take them to the Spirit Realm if that's their destiny. Now let's get back before certain panda of ours and a certain family of yours gets worried and sends out a search party after us. " He hugged me close and kissed my forehead in a sign of grandfatherly love and started to walk down the hill towards the castle. I have a secret to tell you, my silent witness. I'm going to use Chi to see if I can help Tigress and Chun Hua. I am actually pretty good at it since I just started to learn it. I'm going to write down the symptoms of Blood Cough really quick before I try to get some soup with petals and honey down the two. Mr. Ping and Owlet are making sure that I have plenty of that and plenty of medicinal tea.

Blood Cough symptoms:

coughing up blood

chest pain and pain with breathing or coughing

fatigue

feer

large swollen bumps

chills

headache

extreme weakness

blisters

overall discomfort

runny nose

sore throat

inflamed eyes

spots in the mouth

rash

vomiting

muscle spasms

sneezing

I must go now. Chun Hua is calling out and Tigress needs me to help her get to the bathroom.


	32. October 28th Breaking the rules

Dear Diary,

I've started to use my Chi to help Tigress and Chun Hua. Shifu had a rule about not using Chi since it was so new still. We couldn't use it unless we were in training, so I'm breaking the rules. I can't help it, I don't want them to suffer any more than they already are. I use it when all the others are sleeping. On a side note, all the adoptees are here. They are staying at the far end of the Palace since there is sickness along with everyone else. Lei Lei visits me and she even breaks the rules to help Stripey baby. I must put you away right now. Shifu is holding a meeting with me and the adoptees. Something almost them staying until Chun Hua takes her last breath. So I better go. First, I'm going to tell you about one of the times I used my Chi. I formed the little gold ball in my hands and then put in in Chun Hua. I could feel her Chi and I just merged mine with hers. It was a warm feeling. Like I was snuggled in a warm cuddly blanket. Once I was done with her, I did the same with Tigress. I used more Chi on Tigress because of the life she was carrying inside of her. Never in my whole life have I ever felt something so magical. Viper is at my door telling me to hurry. I definitely need to go now.

Later:

Dear Diary,

The meeting went well. All the masters and all the rest of the adoptees gave their condolences. Shifu soon brought the meeting to order. "Mei Xiang and I have decided to give you all a test. Master Viper, you and Po will participate in the test as well as conduct a test for each adoptee including each other. Viper, you are standing in for master Tigress since she is ill and Po since you have decided to be Mei Xian's adopted father, you will be doing so. The other members of the Furious Five and Mr. Ping will conduct a test." He pulled out a scroll from his pocket. Before reading the scroll, he also made sure to mention that I will be going to each of their homes with the child they adopted to look around. A small whimper escaped from Chun Hua's room. "Ma!" It was so full of pain and heartache that I felt like I was stabbed by a sword. Everyone could visibly see me wine at that sound. Po patted my shoulder and Viper pressed her scaly shape against my side. Oddly enough, I found comfort in her cold, hard scales.

Shifu cleared his throat, but not without a sympathetic glance towards me. He told the rest of the Five including Po, Mr. Ping, and Li Shan about my sister. The rest he told them that I lost someone close to me to Blood Cough and gave them what he could about the wretched disease. "Monkey's test will be over humor and responsibility. Viper's test is over compassion and honesty and Po's test is over interaction with children and protectiveness. Mr. Pig's test is going to be about cooking and neatness. Mantis's test will be patience and teacherly and Crane's test is forgiveness and helpfulness. Tomorrow the tests will begin.

Masters Snow Leopard, Bear, storming Ox, and Croc will be group A. Wo hop, Mei Mei, Mei Ling, Viper, Po, and Mr. Ping, you will be group B. Group B will be going with Mei Xiang tomorrow while group A. I'll be going through their testing. Viper and Po, you two will lead Mei Xiang through the Jade Palace. I will be accompanying you for that part. You are dismissed."

After they all left, I went back into Chun Hua's and Tigress's room. Tigress was unconscious, so I drizzled some water into her mouth to keep her hydrated. Turning back to Chun Hua, I noticed that she was visibly worse. Her fever-glazed eyes were open. "Mama," she tried to rasp. "You're leaving tomorrow?" Walking towards her with some medicinal tea, I purred comfortingly. "Only for a little while, sweetie." I soothed, "Chanfu Zengzufu Shifu and Fuqin de Zengzufu Li Shan will be here." She reached out towards me and I pulled her into my lap. Rocking back and forth I sang her to sleep.


	33. October 29th and 30th Testing Galore

I'm so so so sorry my dears for not updating in awhile. My grades are slipping just a little bit because of grades and testing is a little harder my junior year of high school. So just bear with me! I promise that this chapter will be a whole lot longer than the usual. You guys are just going to have to wait a little longer for this chapter but it won't be much longer, I promise! I was going to update this chapter over Thanksgiving Break, but I had some free time today. While I'm at it, as of right now, would you guys want me to skip several years in this story or start a sequel? Leave me a review or PM me so I know. As always, Read and Review!

Xianggang- Hong kong

Peking- Beijing  
Aomen- Macau  
Lasa-Lhasa

* * *

Dear Diary,

Warm sunshine woke me up this morning. I felt happy until I heard Tigress retch in the room next door with Chun Hua screaming in fear behind her. Reality is so brutal, little friend. Anyway, Zeng is in charge of Tigress and Chun Hua while I am gone. I'm going to combine both days into one entry my sweet book to save time. Today I will be going to everyone's housing with my family. Viper and Po are at my door now, ready to take me on the "tour" of the palace. Shifu is stepping into my role for right now. I'll bookmark you until I return.

After The Tour:

Dear Diary,

That part is at least done and over with. It took us about 2 hours to cover the palace with Shifu taking notes. I am packing some essentials with me. Scrolls with each adoptee's name, pens, ink, you, and some snacks. I'll go down to the village to Mr. Ping's first. It makes sense because it is in the valley. Next is Mei Ling's place. Then Wohop's home, and finally Mei Mei's place. I need to start heading to the Palace entrance. Group B is waiting on me. Mr. Ping had Owlet's room all nice and fixed up. I wonder ow long it took him to scrub everything all clean. She'll be staying in Po's room now. Mr. Ping made sure to pack Po's stuff away so Owlet could officially have the room for herself. I instructed my family the night before to gather some of their things to take with them. Ever since we got to the valley, everyone has shown us great kindness. We have been showered with toys and clothes. I didn't' really need all of my toys so I gave them to the Bao Ghu Orphanage. I kept one toy, though. It was a pretty porcelain china tiger doll. That one became my favorite. They orphans really need all those toys than an almost 16-year old girl does. I brought a small bundle of Chun Hua's things. I can put them in her to focus, we walked around the shop with everyone filing behind. mao Xiang was on Bingwen's shoulders and she was telling him all about how she is going to tell Chun Hua what happened when we return. I took notes just like Shifu showed me;

Water supply- yes

At least one window- yes

Food- yes

bed- yes

bedroom- yes

bathroom- yes

space- yes

adult int the home- yes

My daughter is going to have her needs met and no doubt, Mr. Ping will shower her with love too. "Owlet go put your stuff away and we'll be on our way." She looked at me and through her eyes, I read that she wanted me to be with her. "Baba, can you come too?" She asked Bingwen. He nodded and placed an indignant Mao Xiang next to Mr. Ping. We walked up the crickety stairs to the little room where Owlet will soon be staying. I reached over and ran my tall soothingly over her back. "Let's start unpacking, shall we?" Bingwen suggested. Owlet started to unpack her pack. I took her tunics and hung them in the closet, while Bingwen made her bed. Owlet joined me a little later on to put some jewelry away. I chuffed affectionately and she leaned towards my chest for just second in comfort before going to get some more things. When we got to the paintings, Owlet started to cry. "I miss her." She whispered caressing a picture of her and Chun Hua smiling while laying under the peach tree with one wing tip. I pulled her close and Bingwen joined the embrace. "We all do." he murmured. After a few moments, we pulled apart and finished hanging up the paintings. I drew my tongue softly across Owlet's head befoe we joined the others. She is losing a sister and I know how that feels. The pain never fully leaves.

Mr. Ping offered to take Owlet back to the Palace to visit Chun Hua for awhile. My little girl needs some time with her sister for a little bit. I was a little uneasy about her being near Chun Hua, but I know the feeling of wanting to be by someone you love. At least yesterday, I gave everyone a vaccine. I cut them with my claw and then cut myself. From there, I smeared my blood into their wound and patched it up. Since I'm immune to Blood Cough, hopefully, I can give my loved ones some of my immunity. Anyway. We need to get moving. We parted our ways leaving Owlet with Mr. Piong. Next up is Mei Ling's place.

I just love where Mei Ling lives. It is a nice cozy cottage in the middle of the bamboo forest. Mao Xiang is napping so this shouldn't take too long especially since Mei Mei is holding her to give me and Bingwen a break. I took out the scroll marked Mei Ling and followed her close behind. The same notes were jotted down and she passed just like Mr. Ping did. Bingwen and I walked to his room to unpack. "I'm really gonna miss you," he whispered. He brushed his paw against my back and I blushed slightly as I replied, "Me too." We shared something really sweet before leaving that house. We kissed. More like he pecked me on the lips in an embarrassed fashion while we were hanging up his clothing. I don't know if I actually like it or if he did. Bingwen is a really great guy and I hope I will meet someone like him.

Mao Xiang was the hardest to deal with so far. She couldn't understand that I'm not leaving her today. Bingwen eventually distracted her by saying,"Let's go color, Chun Hua, a picture." I did the same process as before and Mei Mei will most definitely be a fantastic mother. She surpassed the test ith flying colors. Hopefully, she'll pass all the other tests. Mao Xiang couldn't really help with putting her stuff away, but I told her to put her toys up. That got her out from under Bingwen's and my feet. The reason why I skipped Wohop was because I received a letter from the Palace that Chun Hua was awake. I let him know that we'll do him tomorrow with the next group so he can go visit Chun Hua. He was very grateful.

It was late when we got back we got back to the Palace. ThankfullyPo had soup heated up with bean buns waiting for us. We really enjoyed our late dinner. Afterward, I tucked Mao Xiang in before checking on Chun Hua and Tigress. Zeng was in there. "Good Evening, Mei Xiang They both woke up for a little while today. I managed to get some tea into them. They wouldn't keep down any soup, though. I checked them over for any signs of the symptoms leaving and I have some good news and some bad news. However, Tigress seems to be getting al little stronger." He paused before continuing. "Chun Hua, I'm afraid is going downhill rather quickly." I nodded and thanked him, while my heart was screaming in pain. He dipped his head and waddled out. I checked over Tigress and Chun Hua as something to do for a few seconds. When I was sure he was gone, I broke down and cried for the first time in 5 years.

The next day:

Dear diary,

My cry last night seemed to help helped me to feel better. I ned to tell Shifu that Chun Hua has almost 2 days left if she isn't going to make it. I'll have Zeng tell him and Wohop as I get my things together for today. It will be the same yesterday. Since Chun Hua was awake yesterday, I sent Wohop to her. We are going to do him with Group A today. I guess, I need to start moving. Xiang was right when he said that Tigress is getting better.

Her fever has gone down and the rash blisters are fading. I'll write down the symptoms again for Zeng to check for in Tigress to see if she is getting better. Chun Hua is barely breathing, dear book. I can't think about losing her. Not my baby. As I pull the covers up to stop her shivering, her soft brown eyes opened and peered up at me. They were blood red. "Ma?" I nodded and gently ran my frontal paw tips on her cheek. "I'm scared. I had a dream that I died and you never cared. "Tears welled up in her eyes and painfully tracked down her once plump, healthy, rosy cheeks. "Oh no, no sweetheart. I'll always love you. There's a saying that I told someone very close many years ago before she left. I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. In my heart, you'll be forever and for always. Never feel that I don't love you. If you die, I will be right here." I kissed her between the ears before I tucked her snugly in among the blankets and stroked her head with my tail until she fell asleep.

As I left the bedside, she whimpered softly. I drew out an old doll that Po gave me and placed it in her arms. Tigress was awake and was watching me. I sat next to her and started checking her over. "How are you feeling, Mama?" She shrugged slightly and croaked "Better than yesterday. What you did with Chun Hua was very sweet. You seem to be more like Po n than Hardcore like me. " A small glimmer of humor was in her amber eyes. "I'm like the both of you," I told her. "I can be hardcore when the need arises and I can be like Po when I want to be." She smiled and raised a shaky paw to cup my cheek tenderly, I leaned into her paw for a few heartbeats. "Rest now, Zeng will be taking care of y'all again today. " She nodded and squeezed my paw before letting me leave.

Naomi dressed Wolfess today. She is so adorable. Wolfess has a purple bow in her head fur with a lavender shirt and a primrose skort. I have you packed with group A's scrolls and other things for the trip. I explained that Wohop will be joining us today since she spent some time with Chun Hua while she was awake yesterday. Nobody had anything to say against him coming. They all know that Chun Hua is most likely not going to get better. As soon as I joined the group, Xiao-dan and Naomi holding Wolfess shouted "Ma!" and rushed over to give me a hug. Naomi handed me Wolfess and goodness she has grown so much!

Wolf pups tend to advance just a little bit faster than other baby animals, so I know that a year old, she'll be taking more than most infants. Cobra slithered up and affectionately flicked his tongue towards me. It has been about a week since I last saw them. I gave them all a gentle warm-hearted chuff.

They all backed off, so I could get started. We'll be heading to Master Bear's first, then Master Snow Leopard, Master croc, Master Storming Ox and finally Wohop. Once I made my notes, we headed off. Since everyone lives further away, we have several Condors picking us up. that should make the journey shorter. Master Bear lives in Peking. Master Croc lives in Gongmen city and Master Storming Ox lives in Xianggang. Master Snow Leopard lives in Aomen, while Wohop resides in Lasa. I can't really write things down at the moment. We are heading to Master Bear's home in Peking. I'll write when we get there.

He has a big house. I mean BIG! Xiao Dan clung to my side the entire time. He spent a lot of time with Master Bear over the past few days but this is where we meet the rest of his family. The others just sat around in the living room while I was on the tour with Xiao Dan. Master Bear would be an excellent parent. Maybe it's because he already is one. I was in Xiao Dan's new room helping him unpack when Master Bear's family came in. He has a son named Delun. The boy came bursting into the room just as I was getting ready to help Xiao Dan with the paintings. "Are you my big brother?" I turned to find a little brown bear cub with big curious brown eyes peering at Xiao Dan. My son turned to look at him and then he looked at me. "Ma? I'm not sure about this? I want a new family, I really do, it's just that..." His voice trailed off as the bear cub looked like he was going to cry. "You don't like it here?" Xiao Dan moved to crouch next to him. "I do like it here, but I don't want to leave Mei Xiang. She is like my mama. I will be your big brother. I promise, but you'll just have to let me get used to being so far away from my family." The little bear nodded and smiled. "My name is Delun." That was when Master Bear came walking in. "Delun, let your brother unpack his things. They have a long journey to make and you need to go to Mrs. Ying's until I get back." The little bear pouted but followed his father so we could finish. I picked up one painting and smiled. It was the one where Xiao Dan was carrying Mao Xiang on his shoulders while holding Wolfess in his arms. Owlet and Chun Hua were popping their heads out from behind him and Naomi was doing a kung fu move in front of him. They were all smiling. I hung the picture above his bed and Xiao Dan held up the one where it was him, me, Bingwen, and Cobra. We were all smiling as we hugged together. I leaned over and flicked his ear like I did on that day too. He giggled a little and hung that picture up on the wall while I got another picture. It was a group painting. Everyone was posing in it. Xiao Dan was smiling the biggest of all while Wolfess had Shifu's ear in her mouth. I placed that picture up and stood back to admire my work. Xiao Dan grabbed my tail. Something he hasn't done in a very long time. "Ma, I'm scared. What if they don't want me after all?" I turned to look at him. "Xiao, they love you already. I promise you that you will be fine here." I leaned over and kissed his head and we walked out to the condors. Master Bear was jogging back from dropping Delun off and he hopped on one himself. Next up is Master Snow Leopard.

She has twin girls who are 7 years old. Her house isn't as big as Master Bear's but she lives in Aomen, so the houses there aren't too terribly big. We all walked in and the first thing she said was "Liu, Da-Chun, and Da-Xia! I thought you three said that this place was clean by my definitions!?" Turning towards the rest of us she apologized explaining that while she was away, her husband and daughters said that they were going to clean the house to her definition of clean. We smiled and nodded understandingly. The three people she called crept sheepishly out from the kitchen. "Hey there, honey. Sorry about the mess." She glared at the male leopard who spoken. Then her two girls rushed over to her excitedly stating that they made Wolfess's room all nice and pretty. Master Snow Leopard just nodded, still thoroughly irritated. She brushed past her husband and I followed after with my scroll and pen ready to take notes. I had Wolfess in a sling across my back so that she could take a nap and be near me while I worked. Master Snow Leopard passed the test of course since she is married and has children of her own. I was in Wolfess's new room putting away some of her baby things when Da-Chun and Da-Xia came in. They cooed over Wolfess who was playing on the floor while I put things up. "Ms. Mei Xiang?" I looked down to see identical pairs of eyes looking up at me. "We wanted to let you know that we will take very very good care of Wolfess." I smiled and thanked them. The two little girls grinned and ran out of the room yelling, "Mama! Mama! We got Ms. Mei Xiang to smile!" I chuckled after the two girls and finished what I was doing. We then left with Master Snow Leopard threatening them to have this place clean by the time she comes back with Wolfess.

Master Storming Ox has a rather large sized family. He has three daughters and four sons. He and his wife live in Xianggang. His wife and kids were waiting outside the door for us when we arrived. The youngest kid was a little boy who pointed at Wolfess and said, "Baby?" I nodded and held Wolfess out to him. He touched her cheek and when she licked his hoof, he ran back to his mama squealing happily. I gently nudged Naomi forward so they could meet her face to face at last. The younger kids were amazed at how little she was. Naomi hid her face shyly into my cloak and I patted her head before stepping back letting her stand alone. She looked up and when she saw how happy the others were to see her, she smiled and relaxed. Master Storming Ox motioned his family aside so we could go about the tour. He had a rather large house. Then again, he has too in order to have now 8 children plus him and his wife. I took the notes on the scroll with his name. He passed of course. When it became time for Naomi to put her things away, was when she began to cling to me. We were shown to her room where she relaxed without everyone watching her. I started to put her things away and she followed suit. We placed a picture of all of us on her bedside table. She ran one tiny finger across Chun Hua's face and I drew her close. "Ma, she isn't going to make it. Is she?" Her eyes were already tearing up at the thought. "Yes, Naomi. She isn't going to make it with the way things are looking now." Naomi bowed her head softly and sobbed against my chest. I patted her back with one paw and stroked her head with the other. After a few moments, we broke apart. I wiped her eyes and we walked out of the room. I'll keep an eye on her for a little bit, my silent friend. We still have to go to Master Croc's home and Wohop's.

Master Croc's home in Gongmen City is a quaint little home. He has no other children, but he and his wife, do want to have a child. His wife is the one who is making sure Cobra's room is ready before we walk in. Cobra and I are walking side by side. Several of the adults passing by are whispering whether we are together or not. Master Croc and his wife showed us around and they passed. Cobra and I walked into his room to unpack. He mainly had paintings to hang up. I took out one that had us both laying on the ground outside the palace laughing. Po and Tigress were against the walls watching amusedly, As we were finishing up, he slithered up behind me and wrapped his shaped around mine, As I was turning to look at him, our lips met. It was a really sweet kiss. "I'll keep waiting to see if we could ever be together." he whispered into my ear. I blushed under my fur and kissed him back. "You are one of the first guys who could ever understand me more than a brother would. If there is ever a day that we can be together, I will run to you with open arms." We broke apart when Master Croc knocked on the door. "Mei Xiang, it is almost sunset. I take it you want to leave soon?" I nodded and we followed him out.

Everyone was surprised to see Wohop's 100 children. His wife was standing in the doorway holding the baby when we touched down. I followed him in. "Daddy!" his kids rushed to him. "Where is our new sister?" He smiled and told them to be patient. I took my notes with bunny eyes following me. We got to Chun Hua's room. I took a deep sigh and started to put some things away, When I hung up a painting, I was struck by the memory behind it. It was everyone at a picnic near the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

 _"Mama! Look over there!" Cobra and I shared a secretive smile and I looked away from my munchkins. When I turned back, Chun Hua had a small cake she made that said, I love you, on it. The rest of my brood gathered behind her and Bingwen and Cobra leaned in towards me. They smashed the cake into our faces and we all fell apart laughing. I kissed their heads saying, "You sure do know how to surprise us, don't you?"_

I didn't realize that I was crying until my breath hitched in my throat. I sat the painting on the bedside table and wiped my face dry. "I miss you, baby girl" I ran one claw against Chun Hua's smiling face and hugged my arms against my chest to control the irresistible urge to break down. When I was sure that I was in control, I headed out of her room. As I climbed aboard the Condor, Cobra looked sadly at me. He knew what I was thinking and feeling.

I didn't bother with dinner when we returned. Cobra called after me once and then reassured Naomi and Xiao Dan that I was going to be alright. I ran towards her room and flung myself in. Zeng looked up startled until he realized that it was me. "Mei Xiang, I take it you want to see her?" I nodded. "Well, I checked Tigress hourly for any signs of her getting better, and I would say that she is extremely close to being healed. Chun Hua is almost to the brink of death. I've tried everything to get her fever down and something in her. She no longer will take it. I'm so very sorry, Mei Xiang." As he was leaving, he patted my shoulder with his wing before closing the door. I checked them both over. He was right. I walked rather zombie-like to Chun Hua's bed and sat on the floor. Leaning my head over so that I could press my face against hers, I gave in to the urge to break down. My sobs grew louder and at one point during my grief stricken state, I smelled peach blossoms and felt a comforting purr. It was Ming Hua's purr. She knew that I was having to relive the past.


	34. October 31th results and Tigress healed

Happy Thanksgiving, everybody!

* * *

Dear Diary,

The test results came back. Everyone passed. That is good news, little book! Another thing that brightens my day is causing me to smile. Tigress is officially better. I checked her over this morning and all her main symptoms were gone. I'm very happy! She woke up without a fever an the fist thing she said was, "I'm hungry." She is still too weak to do much more than rest in bed, but at least she is able to eat and do some things by herself with some minimal help. Po is staying with her and Chun Hua, so I can write this down. Shifu is getting the adoptees prepared to leave in the next few days. I am talking with my children and they are wanting to say their goodbyes to Chun Hua. I let them all do it today though. Tigress was in bed resting so I left the room to give them some privacy. Each time the door opened for my family to walk out, my heart was twisted. They are hurting too. Chun Hua doesn't have much longer left. Her heart is failing. It stopped briefly yesterday and today is spluttering. I am scared, little book. I don't want to lose her.


	35. November 1st Angel Lullaby

I cried while writing a part of this. I would like to mention one of my friends who helped me write this. Without her, I would not have another update to give my loyal readers. This lullaby is called I Remember You. Yes, it is a real lullaby. Also, thank you to all who have been reading this. Please keep reading and review!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, the light of the world was snuffed out. My heart is now so numb, and broken. My screams of endless torment seemed to wrap around the world engulfing it in grief. No one could reach me in this deep dark abyss I now called life. I watched her last moments like a movie on replay my mind playing a sick cruel joke on me. I could hear my voice break as I sang to her in the last moments as I held her. The blood from her stained me, but I was too numb to care. We buried that sweet innocent light underneath the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. I am now falling endlessly deeper into this great abyss called despair.

I woke up to sunshine bathing my face. It was noon. Chun Hua and I were taking a nap. More like I was because Chun Hua was so far gone that I don't leave her side. I don't want my baby to die alone without at least someone with her. I had Po move Tigress so that she could be more comfortable. When I reached my paw over to brush it soothingly over my baby girl's head, she was ice cold. Startled, I started to shake her, trying to get at least some sort of reaction. It was no use. My baby was gone. I screamed and screamed her name. I begged the universe to take me instead to just give me back my little girl. I asked Oogway and Ming Hua, "Why did you have to take her? She didn't deserve this!" Cobra was the first one to answer my screams of anguish. He ordered Bingwen to take care of the children and get things ready for the burial. He coiled his tail around my neck in an attempt to comfort me, but I didn't want comfort. I just want Chun Hua back. When will this nightmare end?

"Mei, is there anything that I can do?" Cobra kept asking me that. The rational part of my brain told me that Chun Hua was his daughter as well as mine, but my heart just wanted him to hold me. I managed to stutter out, "Can you get the town up to her gravesite? Pick her a spot up here where I can see her, please?" He nodded and left. As I was rising shakingly to my feet to grab a black sheet to hang over the palace entrance, her eyes opened weakly. "Mama, I'm so sleepy." I fell to my knees next to her and gathered my baby in my arms. Breathing a thank you to the universe for giving just one last moment to say goodbye to my daughter, I drew her close to my heart. "Can-you-sing?" I froze at the next words she uttered ever so softly. I nodded and started to rock her ever so softly. I want her to die sleeping.

"Oh the Spring it is a coming"  
And the trees are softly blooming  
And the wild mountain thyme  
Blooms along the purple heather  
And I remember you, my love, you  
Living in my heart forever  
As I pick wild mountain thyme all around the purple heather  
I remember you, I love you

I will build for you a bower over by yon crystal fountain  
And in it I shall pile all the treasures of the mountain  
To honor you, my love, you  
Living in my heart forever  
As I pick wild mountain thyme all around the purple heather  
I remember you, I love you.

In the skies and in the starlight  
In our talks so late at midnight  
I see wild mountain thyme bloom along the purple heather  
And I remember you, my love, you  
Living in my heart forever  
As I pick wild mountain thyme all around the purple heather  
"I remember you, I love you"

Her last breath left her and my tears started to wash away her blood. The blood ran down and splashed to the floor like tears. I wrenched my head back and let out a piercing caterwaul of pain and grief. The world now knows that it has broken me again. This time, I don't know how I will pick up the pieces. My body numb and no longer my own stated to do as it had done almost 11 years ago. Zeng came and hung the huge black sheet I found over the palace entrance. When she was clean, I cleaned myself. Po came in to let me know that the whole town knows. My screams could be heard all over the valley.

They chose a beautiful spot. I spaced out during the ritual to lay my little spark of light to rest. My remaining children were shocked and devastated. They hung on to me, Cobra, and Bingwen, sobbing the whole time. When it came time to cover her in the dark ground. I turned and pressed my face against Cobra. I let out little sobs of my own each time a shovelful of dirt covered her. At least my baby is buried under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. I'm always going to miss my baby, though. She died too soon. Now, I can't find the will to live.


	36. November 10th You understand?

**Hey you guys, I am so sorry for not updating in so long. A special thanks to my best friend, Brianna Morrison. Don't know how this would have gotten written without her! This may be really long or shorter. I'm not sure of the length because I am just writing as I go, but it will have to do. My mom is threatening to take me out of my dance class if I don't "try" harder at school. I only have two Cs and they are in Chemistry and Pre-Cal/Trig. I am trying so I just ask that y'all be patient with me. I will update again soon. (Hopefully)**

* * *

Dear Diary,  
It has been a day since she died. Everyone keeps walking around quietly as if they don't want to disturb the silence. People keep giving me these pitying looks. I don't want their pity. Pity won't bring Chun Hua back. My baby is lost to me forever, my friend. I keep visiting her grave all the time. Right now, I had to take a walk. So I'm going through the village. 'Mei Xiang? Is there anything I can offer you?" I looked at the shop I subconsciously stopped at. Chun Hua always loved stopping here. She loved Mrs. Yun's cookies. I shook my head sadly as the memory of my baby bouncing with joy when I was able to bring her a cookie flashed through my head. 'Sorry, Mrs. Yun, I'm just walking around today. Trying to clear my head. Ya'know?" Mrs. Yun nodded with understanding. "She'll be okay. Master Oogway is up there taking care of her as we speak." I smiled gratefully at the old goat and continued on my way. I stopped at the edge of the valley and shook my head in exasperation when I saw Monkey trying to follow me. I know that I have been acting depressed ever since the funeral, but I'm not suicidal.  
I stepped into the woods and continued on my walk when I bumped into another person. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't see him. "I am so so sorry, miss." His tenor voice washed over me. I looked up to spotted bloodish red-brown fur and warm golden amber eyes. "I'm Naoko. I didn't see you there. Here let me help you." I smiled gratefully as he helped me up.  
"Uh.. um.. H-hi."  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asks for a brief second I forgot my despair but as soon as that question left his lips my world crashed around me again. "I guess," I answered. I gave him the biggest smile I could offer which was basically a grimace. "What's wrong? I can tell you are upset over something."

"I am, I lost my dearest Chun Hua, my darling daughter, to the dreaded Blood Cough."

His eyes grew sad and the warm amber darkened. He leaned in and hugged me. I stiffened before realizing the niceness of the touch. "I know what you must be feeling in a sense. I lost my brother and sister to Blood Cough. Except, we didn't call it that. In my group, it is called Spotted Fever." I nodded sadly in sympathy. "I'm sorry for your loss." He nodded and we walked aways to a small pond. I found myself beginning to open up to this gentle cat. He was kind and he didn't pity me over Chun Hua's death. We sat for awhile and I asked him the one question that I have had burning on the inside for a long time now. "You understand?" He looked up and nodded. "I guess I do understand. I know what it is like to drown in despair and wonder if you are ever going to find a way out or if anyone is there. I don't want you to have to go through the same suffering I did." I smiled softly, the grimace fading. 'How long did it take for the pain to fade?" He shook his head and grabbed my paw, squeezing it lightly. I didn't pull away form the comforting touch. "My big brother and little sister died 5 years ago when I was about 10 years old. The pain was crippling at first, but after a couple of years the pain seemed to be easier to bear. " I curled up against his side. He was tense against my touch but soon relaxed into me. "I don't know if this pain will ever fade. My other children are being adopted and will soon be leaving. She died too soon. I miss her so much." My voice broke off and I started to cry softly. Naoko turned me into his chest and held me as my tears dampened his shirt.

I stiffened as he petted my head fur and then relaxed to the feeling of him caressing me. Sobs wracked my body, they just couldn't seem to stop coming. When I finally cried so much I could not cry anymore I sniffled and looked at him. "Thank you, you have no idea how much I just needed someone to hold me." He smiled at me and leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Your welcome." My heart soared as I drowned in his amber eyes. He pulled me close for another hug and said, "I must go, now, but I hope to see you again beautiful girl. Remember always dry those tears for you are too pretty to cry." He turned and walked away my heart skipped a beat, he thought I was beautiful. I turned to watch him walk away. At the edge of our peaceful pond, stood a group of gypsies. A band of different cats waving for my knight in shining armor. "Naoko, come on. " He took off at a sprint towards them. I watched as he drew smaller and smaller. Before he turned and followed them into the deepening twilight lit forest, he turned and waved at me. I waved back. My heart feels lighter now, little book. Naoko helped me while others couldn't. I smiled to myself before realizing that back at home, everyone must be getting frantic thinking I killed myself out of grief. I really need to hurry home. Diary, you can't tell anyone this, but I think, i have fallen in love. I turned away from where Naoko vanished and walked back to my home.


	37. November 18 Po and Tigress are engaged!

Dear Diary,

My sweet little friend, today I turned 16, found out that my mama and baba are engaged, and became the big sister to four adorable little siblings. I love them all with all my heart. I was able to banish the memory of my chrysanthemum's death long enough for me to focus on delivering my baby sisters and brother. However, I have a strange feeling. Like someone is watching me. I can't go to the others. They'll think I'm crazy. After all, when I came back from my walk and meeting Naoko, Tigress was broken in the hall of heroes crying because she thought I killed myself. I was "grounded" for the past 8 days for dashing off like I did. They can't really ground me. I have been doing my own thing for so long, that it doesn't do much good. Even Yeye Shifu told baba that when he grounded me. I'm ungrounded now because I was busy preparing for my siblings' births. I'll go into more depth of earlier today, my dear friend. It is almost midnight. I'll check on my new baby brother and sisters before I tell you what happened. It may take me a while. So grab a seat, lol.

"Mei Xiang! Wake up! Mama! Mommy! Ma!" I heard voices range from little infant to my age waking me up. I cracked open my turquoise eyes to see all of my children on my bed with Bingwen and Cobra standing right behind them. Seeing that I was awake, they all shouted, "Happy Birthday!" Then they jumped out the window and ran home. I rolled my eyes laughing and got out of bed. I walked to my door only to be knocked down by a furry monkey with a green snake, tiny bug, and large avian. They grinned sheepishly as I wriggled out from under them. "You guys, is there any particular reason why I can't walk from my room to the kitchen this morning?" Auntie Viper spoke up. "Well, sweetie, your dad is making you a special breakfast and we wanted to escort you down there." I smiled and jumped on Crane's back. "Ok, escort me away then." The other three ran ahead and by Yeye Shifu whose eyes widened before shaking his head muttering something about kids these days.

The kitchen smelled really good when we walked in there. Mama was already in her chair and she smiled when she saw me on Uncle Crane's back. "Happy Birthday, Mei." Po and Tigress chorused as I slid from Uncle Crane's back and into my chair. I smiled and grinned even bigger when Baba put my bowl down. My breakfast was bean buns, honeyed rice tofu, Chicken Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup, and vegetables. Everyone else soon joined us and Tigress gave me her gift. Viper passed me hers and Crane's. Monkey and Mantis gave me a big bag of money. I was happy with their gift. You could tell. Master Shifu told me that his was going to be late. I just nodded. "Open them, Mei Xiang!" Viper squealed. I opened Baba's and Ma's. It was a new diary since you, my dear are almost full. It had a lock and was pink with a small dainty key. Viper and Crane got me a beautiful red choker with a blood red ruby on it and a calligraphy for beginners kit. I smiled and thanked them for all the wonderful gifts. Master Shifu nodded and stepped out.

Tigress was on her third bowl of soup when it happened. I looked up from my vegetables and the boys were on their feet. Ma was panting and gasping really hard. "What's wrong, sister?" Viper asked. The happy atmosphere tensed up as Viper slithered over to check on Ma. "Mei Xiang, it's time!" she gasped. I jumped from my chair and practically leaped over the table to Tigress. I helped her stand up and Po swept her up bridal style to carry her to her room. "Uncle Crane, I need you to get Mei Mei, Naomi, and Owlet." He nodded and flew off. "Mantis, I need you and Monkey to get Shifu and then grab that long crib we had in storage and put it outside Tigress's room." They both nodded and scampered off.

Within a few short hours, Mei Mei and Naomi arrived. I greeted them warmly outside Tigress's room. "She is in labor, so I need us to be as calm as possible. Naomi, I want you to try to remember all that I taught you. Mei Mei is a mother too and I was trained to do this, so don't be afraid to ask for help." Naomi nodded. We walked in. I walked over to crouch next to my mom's head. "Mama, Mei Mei and Naomi are here. Now I am going to tell you what is going to happen. Mei Mei is going to clean and dress your baby and Naomi is going to check the baby over. When Owlet is done helping Mr. Ping, she will be trying to keep you comfortable. I will be doing all the nasty work. All you have to do is do what we say and just be calm." She nodded and sucked in a shuddering breath as another contraction rocked her abdomen. Viper slithered herself around Tigress's middle and the table. Owlet came in and Po just about bursts through the door. "Hey is she OK!?" I turned around and eyed him sternly. "Baba, Ma needs to focus and that can't happen if you're in here. Go hang out with Waigong and Yeye." He nodded and asked us to let him know as soon as anything happens whether to Tigress or the baby. Mei Mei took over at that point. "Po, you'll know, now let us women get to work alright?" He nodded again and left the room only to start pacing the hallway. Tigress rolled her eyes.

I noticed that my adopted mother was staring blankly at the window. "Ma! You need to focus!" I shouted her name next to her ear. My lithe black and white striped form was crouched next to her head, shaking her violently. Tigress shrieked in pain and Owlet fluttered over to fan her face. I nodded my approvingly and sat at the stool. Mei Mei got the towels ready and a blanket. Naomi got the medical supplies ready. "Now Mom, this is going to hurt, but I need you to be hardcore for me." Viper hissed from her spot around Ma's middle. "I don't think it's going to be one baby, maybe there is another one." I became very curious as to what Auntie Viper was talking about. I pulled a small white glove on and reached my paw into my mother;s womb. I could feel the fetus in there. Then there was another. And another. And another. I knew that she was too big to be having just one cub. I jerked my head for the girls to come here. "She is having three more. So we need to get some more stuff ready." They nodded and got that ready. I withdrew my paw and repositioned myself between my mother's legs on the stool. "On the count of three, Tigress, Push really hard!" We all ordered. 1.2.3. PUSH! She pushed and strained. aFter ten minutes a little tiger head was coming out. "Here's one." I gently eased my hands under the baby and pulled softly to help release him/her. It was a girl. She was loud too! I passed her off. "It's a girl, Ma." I flicked my tail to signal Owlet to bring the crib in. We redid the pushing process. "Mama, Great Grandpa Shifu is waiting at the noodle shop with Great Grandpa Ping and the others," Owlet told whispered in my ear. I nodded softly as I refocused my eyes on my mom's nether regions. A small shape with its umbilical cord wound tightly around its neck slithered into Mei Xiang's paws. My face grew somber and I let a soft whimper escape from my mouth. Tigress asked, "What's wrong?" Viper slithered up to her face and gently stroked her head with her tail tip. "This next one is dead. Mei Xiang is going to try something she has heard of people doing during delivery, but she has never tried it." Ma started to cry in grief and I felt a renewed determination to save her. Naomi came over and hugged her grandmother. I closed my eyes and formed the golden chi ball. Then I merged it into the baby. I pressed her heart and pumped it. It was very quiet for the next few moments, save for the baby in the crib softly whimpering every now and then. A noise broke the dead silence. It was a cry and the still form started to jerk and move uncontrollably. I snapped open my eyes and cleared the baby's mouth, nose, and lungs. Crooning softly to soothe the agitated infant, I handed the baby to Mei Mei. Then I crouched next to Ma's head and chuffed affectionately. She did it back. "She is going to be fine now." Tigress smiled gratefully at that. I returned to my stool and checked on the others progress. The next one just slipped into my hands and I barely caught her in time. Owlet shook Ma awake frantically. "Mama, Grandma is fading rather quickly." I nodded calmly. Naomi leaned over with the third girl and showed me her eyes. "Ma, she is blind. I don't know what may have caused it." I did. "Naomi, she was carrying her babies while she was sick. So I wouldn't have been surprised if one of them was at least affected." She nodded and laid her down in the crib. I quickly got to work on seeing if that was all or not. There was one more to bring into this world. I started to push slightly on Tigress's womb to help her bring this last one. "Congratulations, Ma! You have three daughters and one son!" Ma passed out after that. We all got Tigress cleaned up and the bed. I turned towards my fellow midwives. "Thank you so much for being so calm. This was my first time doing it with a stillborn. I really appreciate your help. Now we can go get the others and let them know and I'll sit with my mother. She should have her daughter here to introduce her to them." They all nodded and left. I leaned over and brushed a soft kiss on my babies head as they passed by. Auntie Viper touched my cheek with her tail tip before shutting the door. I came over and sat on my stool next to my mom. Looking over the crib, I hummed a lullaby to my new sisters and brother.

It was nightfall when Ma woke up. Tigress was in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her eyes. "Shush, it's okay." I soothed as I reached over and wiped her tears away. "What happened?" Tigress explained to me her nightmare and I understood all too well. "I've had dreams like those before too. When I was hurt remember? You would always be right there for when I woke up from one. You would hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. That made my nightmares go away." I sat down next to her on her bed and wrapped my arms around her and told her something that I told another person close to my heart when she was frightened. It was Chun Hua. They were both sick when I told her this. "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. In my heart, you shall be forever and for always."

I reached over and rolled the crib to the side of the bed. Reaching in, I lifted up the first born baby. We swaddled her in a pink blanket. "Here is the first born." Tigress took her and cuddled her close. "Her name will be Zinnia in honor of Ming Hua and Chun Hua." Tears filled my eyes briefly at the mention of my dead daughter and twin. I turned quickly and lifted up the baby that I brought back to life. She was swaddled in a yellow blanket. Tigress's eyes couldn't seem to stop taking her in. "This one will be named Flicka because she is lucky to have a big sister like you." I blushed under my fur. Seeing that it was my blind sister's turn to be introduced I cuddled her to my heart and purred comfortingly. This one was in a light purple blanket. "Ma, this one is the third born daughter. She is also blind." This one became dear to me and she has a special place in my heart. Tigress also gently took her from me. Tigress gave her the name Wren since when she cries, she sounds like a little songbird. I cradled my brother and placed him in my mom's lap. He was in a red blanket. "This is your son, ma." Tigress gently stroked his head. "Minzhe. That will be his name." I just nodded.

There was a soft knock at the door and Po popped his head in. "Is she awake? If so, y'all want some yummy Secret Ingredient Soup? My dads are both over we all want to see your beautiful gifts, Tigress after you have been fed." So we had soup and everyone came in to admire my new brother and sisters. My family came over to see them. Wolfess was still too little to really care, but I did enjoy getting to see her again. I stepped out to cuddle with my children and to catch up with Cobra and Bingwen. Yeye Shifu snuck into Tigress's room with Po and he finished getting my gift from him ready. "Mei Xiang, Happy Birthday." I looked up from sitting down and Shifu was holding a big portrait. Everyone gathered behind me to look. It was a family portrait. My new siblings were in it and just everyone was. I smiled and cried a little as I hugged Shifu tightly. "Mei Xiang," I looked over at Baba and Ma. "We are going to get married, sweetie." Everyone cheered and I launched myself into their arms.

So, Diary, I told you that it was going to be a while. I need to try to go to bed now. So goodnight my dear friend. I will see you tomorrow. I still can't shake that feeling of being watched. I guess sleep won't come easy tonight.


	38. sNovember 19th Stranger in the Shadows

Dear Diary,

I can't sleep. I know that I just wrote in you not too long ago, but I wanted to talk some more. Right now, I am walking around by the bamboo forest. The moon is full tonight. I can't help but think about when mama woke up from passing out. She had a nightmare and I seemed to know just what to do. I can't help but feel a little proud of myself. Diary, I keep seeing someone following me. Every time I turn my head to look, the person or whatever it is disappears. I am getting spooked. I probably should turn back. I'll be safer back in the Palace.

Leaves rustle behind me and I turn around too late. A hand clamps over my mouth and a dagger pressed painfully against my throat. "So you are the pretty ferocious white tiger we have been hearing about." A sickly sweet voice croons in my ear. I kick my leg back to free myself and he presses the knife tighter. "Don't do that now darling. It will end badly for you. Now come quietly and we won't hurt your precious family." Images of my family's faces flashed before my face one by one. Sagging in defeat, I turned towards him, signaling that I will go. "That's a good girl." I got a good look at my kidnapper. I didn't really recognize him. I knew that he was from Temutai's group, but that don't mean anything. A wolf came forward and bound my wrists in front of me. Further off, I saw an enormous leopard. He was grinning lazily as he watched us, twirling a carving knife. He walked forward and leaned close to my face. "Hello, girl." I nodded quietly. His eyes roamed over my body in a way that made me feel dirty and jerked his head for the other males to follow. I dug my feet in the ground and they turned around to glare at me. "Can I leave a note for my family. So they won't worry." They both scoffed and dragged me away. Diary, I am frightened. Never have I been so scared before. When the brutes were talking with the rest of their motley gang, I cut my wrist with the knife and pressed my bloodied paw on the rock we were near. I made sure my family knew that something happened and that I didn't really go willingly. Glancing back at the palace, I whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, mama. This is to keep all of you safe. Please find me, though. I am scared. I love you."

Turning back, I started to climb up the steep slope away from my family and all those whom I learned to love. My kidnappers pushing me hard when they thought that I wasn't going fast enough. Oh, I wonder where we are going?!

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun! Please Oh, Please give me suggestions for the sequel! I already have a couple of ideas for two chapters planned out, but I want some suggestions!**


End file.
